The Dark Side of The Truth
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Kebenaran akan menjelaskan segalanya, tapi kadang kebenaran itu sendiri akan membawa sebuah hal gelap lainnya. "Some words are better left unspoken." / VKook, NamJin, MinYoon and Hoseok fanfiction. BL. AU.
1. Foreword

**The Dark Side of The Truth**

 **Pair** :

Kim Taehyung (V) x Jeon Jungkook (Jungkook)

Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster) x Kim Seokjin (Jin)

Park Jimin (Jimin) x Min Yoongi (Suga)

Jung Hoseok

 **Rated** : M (for dark theme and some adult scene)

 **Length** : Chaptered

 **Summary** :

Kebenaran akan menjelaskan segalanya, tapi kadang kebenaran itu sendiri akan membawa sebuah hal gelap lainnya. "Some words are better left unspoken." / VKook, NamJin, MinYoon and Hoseok fanfiction. BL. AU.

 **Warning** :

Fiction, BL, AU. Inspired by **I Need U** MV and **Dope** MV.

.

.

.

 _Enjoy_!

.

.

.

 **Foreword**

Aku tidak pernah merasa hidupku menyenangkan dan selalu bahagia _. I never want a happy life, I want an interesting one. And God make my wish come true._

Hidupku tidak pernah lepas dari bahaya, aku seperti kecanduan adrenalin. Perasaan tegang yang menjalari seluruh tubuhku tiap kali aku mengalami bahaya membuatku merasa bahwa aku benar-benar hidup. Bahwa aku memiliki tujuan untuk hidup.

Seseorang pernah mengatakan kalau kau akan merasa hidupmu berharga saat kau nyaris kehilangannya. Dan aku, aku selalu membahayakan diriku agar aku merasakan itu. Agar setidaknya aku tahu, Tuhan memberikan nyawa untukku dengan sebuah alasan.

Agar aku menghargai pemberian-Nya

 **_Jeon Jungkook_**

.

.

.

Merah.

Aku benci warna merah. Aku tidak pernah suka melihat warna merah.

Warna itu membuat kepalaku sakit. Warna itu membuatku merasa sesak yang teramat sangat di dadaku.

Aku tidak pernah tahu kenapa dan aku tidak ingin tahu kenapa.

Dan aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa Tuhan selalu memberikanku mimpi buruk yang sama, terus menerus selama sekian tahun.

Mimpi saat aku berdiri dalam balutan darah di tengah ruangan yang penuh dengan mayat yang bergelimpangan.

 **_Kim Taehyung_**

.

.

.

Bagiku, nyawa adalah sesuatu yang berharga.

Aku selalu iri pada kucing yang dijuluki memiliki sembilan nyawa. Aku mau memiliki sembilan nyawa, itu pun jika aku bisa.

Waktu aku kecil, seseorang pernah mencoba membunuhku dan dia gagal. Tuhan begitu menyayangiku sehingga dia mengembalikan nyawaku.

Aku menghargai setiap detik dalam hidupku karena aku tahu, aku mungkin tidak akan merasakannya lagi.

Setiap manusia itu berharga, setiap nyawa itu berharga.

Dan aku sangat yakin akan hal itu.

 **_Kim Seokjin_**

.

.

.

Aku sangat haus pada kebenaran.

Semua orang melihatku sebagai orang yang begitu haus akan fakta dan mereka melihatku bertindak seolah-olah aku ini Dewa Kebenaran.

Aku haus akan kebenaran karena aku tahu, hanya itu yang membuatnya terlihat nyata.

Kebenaran membuat segalanya terlihat nyata, terlihat utuh.

Semua orang menganggapku sebagai orang yang selalu jujur karena aku begitu menjunjung tinggi kebenaran.

Mereka tidak tahu..

Kalau aku, begitu membenci kebenaran atas diriku sendiri.

 **_Kim Namjoon_**

.

.

.

 _Do not judge the book by it's cover._

Yah, aku tahu _quote_ terkenal itu.

Dan itu lah yang selalu ingin aku katakan pada orang-orang di hadapanku.

Pada semua orang yang bertingkah seolah-olah mereka mengenalku dengan baik. Mereka pikir aku adalah orang baik, yang menjalani hari-harinya dengan normal.

Mereka hanya tidak tahu, kalau setiap orang memiliki sisi gelapnya masing-masing.

 _You only know a part of me, I'm a universe full of secret._

 **_Min Yoongi_**

.

.

.

 _I love my comfort zone._

Aku suka keteraturan. Aku suka kerapihan. Aku suka semua diletakkan sesuai dengan porsinya.

Karena.. bukankah itu tujuan Tuhan menciptakan Alam Semesta ini?

Tuhan menciptakan semuanya dalam urutan yang sesuai. Tuhan menempatkan bumi di antara sekian planet yang mengelilingi matahari dengan aturan agar semua makhluk di bumi bisa hidup.

Tapi.. bukankah semuanya tidak pernah terjadi sesuai dengan apa yang kau inginkan?

Orang lain bilang, kita harus keluar dari kotak yang mengurung kita.

Aku tidak mau keluar. Aku sudah merasa aman di dalam kotak kecil milikku ini.

Tapi dunia memaksaku keluar.

 **_Park Jimin_**

.

.

.

Kecepatan adalah sesuatu yang paling aku sukai.

Hidup di dunia yang menyesakkan dan menghimpitku, satu-satunya pelepasanku adalah berlari secepat yang aku bisa.

Merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahku membuatku merasa bebas, membuatku merasa aku bisa melalui semuanya.

Aku tidak memiliki keluarga.

Aku tidak memiliki teman.

Bagiku, angin adalah satu-satunya temanku.

Hanya dia, yang mampu menyentuhku dengan ringan dan menyadarkan aku.

Kalau aku masih hidup.

 **_ Jung Hoseok_**

.

.

.

" _Some words are better left unspoken."_

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

Sekedar peringatan, cerita ini akan melibatkan banyak sisi gelap dan melibatkan sisi psikologis. Inti dari cerita ini adalah 'Sisi Gelap dari Kebenaran'.

Cerita ini menekankan bahwa 'tidak semua kebenaran akan membawa pencerahan'.

Akan ada selingan _romance_ , tentunya. Terlihat dari _pair_ yang ada.

Dan aku butuh saran untuk 'pendamping' Hoseok.

Ada yang punya ide?

Kalau tidak ada, aku akan memasukkan nama OC saja. Dan jika aku memasukkan nama OC, kalian lebih memilih nama laki-laki atau perempuan?

Oya, karena aku sudah memasuki masa 'neraka'nya kuliah, kuharap kalian tidak keberatan dengan update cerita yang naik-turun, kadang cepat, kadang lambat. Hehe.

.

.

 **Thanks**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Dark Side of The Truth**

 **Pair** :

Kim Taehyung (V) x Jeon Jungkook (Jungkook)

Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster) x Kim Seokjin (Jin)

Park Jimin (Jimin) x Min Yoongi (Suga)

Jung Hoseok

 **Rated** : M (for dark theme)

 **Length** : Chaptered

 **Summary** :

Kebenaran akan menjelaskan segalanya, tapi kadang kebenaran itu sendiri akan membawa sebuah hal gelap lainnya. "Some words are better left unspoken." / VKook, NamJin, MinYoon and Hoseok fanfiction. BL. AU.

 **Warning** :

Fiction, BL, AU. Inspired by **I Need U** MV and **Dope** MV.

.

.

.

 _Enjoy_!

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

Jungkook berjalan menyusuri koridor kantor kepolisian pusat di Seoul. Dia baru saja mendapat rekomendasi untuk bekerja di kantor polisi ini dan dia baru diminta datang hari ini untuk bertemu Kepala Polisi tempat ini.

Jungkook berjalan dan dia nyaris menabrak seorang pria yang mengenakan _lab coat_ , kelihatannya dia anggota forensik.

" _Sorry_ ," gumam Jungkook.

Pria itu tersenyum, "Tidak apa, ini salahku juga karena terlalu terburu-buru." Pria itu menunjuk Jungkook, "Kau baru di sini?"

"Oh, ya. Aku mendapat rekomendasi untuk pindah ke sini."

Pria itu tersenyum, "Oh, _great_. Aku Kim Seokjin, salah satu dokter forensik di sini."

"Jeon Jungkook, CSI."

"CSI? Wah, kau pasti akan menjadi _partner_ yang hebat untuk Taehyung."

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya, "Taehyung?"

"Detektif terbaik di tempat ini." Seokjin menjentikkan jarinya, "Ah, kau pasti ingin bertemu Kepala Polisi di tempat ini, kan?"

Jungkook mengangguk pelan, "Ya.."

Seokjin tersenyum lebar, "Ayo aku antar. Nanti aku juga akan memberitahu beberapa orang yang akan menjadi _partner_ kerjamu."

Jungkook mengucapkan terima kasih dan berjalan mengikuti Seokjin.

"Ini lab forensik kami. Kau pasti akan bertemu dengan mereka nanti. Aku dokter forensik spesialis autopsi, Daehyun ahli forensik spesialis DNA, dan beberapa ahli forensik biasa lainnya." jelas Seokjin.

Seokjin menunjuk sebuah ruangan yang kosong dan hanya terdiri dari beberapa kursi, meja, TV, dan sebuah kulkas beserta _microwave_. "Itu ruang istirahat kami."

Seokjin berhenti di sebuah pintu kaca tebal, "Ini ruangan Kepala Polisi kita." Seokjin mengetuk pelan dan langsung melangkah masuk.

Jungkook melihat kalau ruangan itu hanya berisi seorang pria yang langsung Jungkook anggap sebagai Kepala Polisi tempat itu.

"Jinnie?"

Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat dia mendengar panggilan yang 'manis' itu.

"Aku membawa anak barumu, Namjoon."

Namjoon menatap Jungkook, "Aah, Jeon Jungkook, benar?"

Jungkook mengangguk, " _Yes, Sir_."

"Kau akan berada di _shift_ malam mulai hari ini." Namjoon melihat ke luar, "Yoongi!"

Jungkook menoleh ke belakang dan dia melihat seorang pria berkulit putih pucat berjalan ke arah ruangan Namjoon.

"Kau memanggilku?" tanya pria itu.

Namjoon mengangguk, "Ya, dia akan bergabung bersamamu di _shift_ malam." Namjoon menoleh ke arah Jungkook, "Jungkook, ini Min Yoongi, kepala forensik di sini, dia atasanmu. Dan kurasa kau sudah mengenal Seokjin, dia dokter forensik."

Jungkook mengangguk, "Kapan aku bisa mulai bekerja?"

"Hari ini juga." Namjoon mengibaskan tangannya, "Kalian boleh keluar. Ah, kecuali kau, Jinnie."

Jungkook melirik dan dia melihat Seokjin berjalan menghampiri Namjoon, Jungkook memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing dan berjalan mengikuti Yoongi.

"Kau bingung melihat hubungan diantara Namjoon dan Seokjin?" ujar Yoongi saat mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor.

"Eer.. tidak juga."

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Jungkook, "Mereka sudah bertunangan."

Jungkook mengangguk paham.

"Hei, Min Yoongi!"

Yoongi dan Jungkook menoleh dan mereka melihat sosok seorang pria berambut coklat berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa, Taehyung?"

"Kau urus kasus mutilasi di universitas itu. Biar aku yang mengurus kasus bunuh diri di sekolah menengah." Taehyung berujar seraya memberikan selembar kertas pada Yoongi.

"Kenapa kau memerintahku? Harusnya aku yang memberi perintah padamu." ujar Yoongi.

"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah menangani kasus berbau darah."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya, " _Okay, fine_." Yoongi melirik Jungkook, "Kau akan pergi bersama anak baru ini."

Taehyung menatap Jungkook, "Siapa dia?"

"CSI baru, namanya Jeon Jungkook. Jungkook, ini Kim Taehyung."

Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya, "Jeon Jungkook."

Taehyung melirik tangan Jungkook, "Hn." Taehyung menatap Yoongi, "Kau akan pergi dengan siapa?"

"Aku bisa pergi dengan Hoseok."

Taehyung menggeleng, "Anak itu tidak ada di kantor."

"Dimana dia?"

"Di sirkuit, kau pikir dimana lagi?"

Yoongi berdecak, "Bocah itu harus berhenti melakukan hobi balapannya di waktu kerja. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." Yoongi berjalan meninggalkan mereka dengan langkah menghentak.

Jungkook menatap Yoongi dan samar-samar dia bisa mendengar Yoongi menyebut nama 'Jimin' dan 'rumah'.

"Hei, anak baru. Ayo, pergi."

Jungkook tersentak dan berjalan mengikuti Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan memasuki sebuah kelas di sekolah menengah yang cukup ternama. Kondisi kelasnya agak berantakan dan Jungkook bisa melihat seorang siswi yang duduk bersandar pada dinding dengan pergelangan tangan tersayat dan mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Jungkook berjongkok tepat di sebelah genangan darah itu, "Genangan ini menunjukkan dia mati kehabisan darah." Jungkook menoleh ke arah Taehyung, "Bunuh diri?"

"Itu dugaan awal." Taehyung berdecak pelan saat melihat darah yang menggenang, "Sial, aku benci darah. Kupikir kasusnya tidak berkaitan dengan darah. Kau proses tempat ini, aku akan mencari petunjuk di sekitar." Taehyung berjalan keluar kelas dan meninggalkan Jungkook seorang diri yang hanya bisa berkedip bingung.

"Taehyung memang benci darah. Jangan dipikirkan."

Taehyung menoleh ke arah petugas koroner yang sedang memeriksa mayat siswi tersebut. "Tapi dia kan detektif."

Petugas itu mendongak ke arah Jungkook, "Ya, aku tahu. Tapi Taehyung memang tidak pernah bisa berhadapan dengan darah. Mulanya semua orang heran, tapi karena deduksinya tetap luar biasa, mereka membiarkan saja Taehyung berjauhan dari darah."

Jungkook mengangguk paham, "Kau sudah mendapatkan waktu perkiraan kematiannya?"

"Ya, berdasarkan suhu hati, korban meninggal sekitar jam 4-5 sore tadi."

Jungkook menatap sekeliling kelas, "Jam berapa sekolah dibubarkan?"

"Sekitar jam 3 sore. Kepala sekolah mengatakan kalau hari ini ada rapat guru jadi murid-murid sudah dipulangkan sebelum jam 3."

Jungkook mengangguk paham, dia memperhatikan genangan darah dengan senternya dan melihat sehelai rambut di sana, dia bergegas mengambil pinset dan mengambil helaian rambut itu. Jungkook mengangkatnya ke udara dan memperhatikannya, "Rambut pendek, jelas bukan dari rambut korban."

"Kau menemukan sesuatu?"

Jungkook berbalik dan melihat Taehyung berdiri cukup jauh darinya. "Ya, rambut. Aku harus memotret tempat ini setelah itu aku akan berkeliling kelas ini."

Taehyung mengangguk kecil, "Aku akan bertanya soal korban pada para guru."

"Siapa yang menemukannya pertama kali?"

"Seorang satpam, dia bilang dia sedang berkeliling untuk memastikan semua kelas sudah dibersihkan dan dikunci, kemudian dia melihat kelas ini, yang terlihat agak berantakan, dan saat membuka pintu, dia melihat korban. Satpam itu berlari ke kantor guru dan berteriak meminta mereka menelepon polisi."

Jungkook mengerjap, "Darimana kau mendapatkan keterangan selengkap itu?"

"Dari satpam itu. Dia ada di luar kelas dan dia sangat kooperatif. Aku akan berbicara dengan beberapa guru dan petugas kebersihan yang entah kenapa melewatkan kelas ini untuk dibersihkan." Taehyung berjalan keluar dari kelas sementara Jungkook mengambil kameranya dan mulai memotret lokasi kejadian.

Jungkook berjalan berkeliling kelas dengan hati-hati dan mulai memperhatikan beberapa benda yang mungkin mencurigakan. Jungkook berhenti memotret saat dia melihat bias pantulan cahaya dari lantai, dia berjongkok dan memperhatikan lantai, ada semacam kristal halus di sana.

Jungkook memotretnya dan mengambil sedikit sample kristal halus itu kemudian mulai kembali berjalan. Setelah mengambil puluhan foto, yang berhasil ditemukannya hanyalah rambut di genangan darah korban, kristal halus di lantai, dan tetesan cairan yang Jungkook duga sebagai sperma di meja kelas.

Jungkook berdecak pelan, dia tahu ada banyak remaja sekarang yang suka melakukan seks sebelum nikah, tapi dia agak tidak percaya dan jijik mereka akan melakukannya di dalam kelas. Jungkook berjalan keluar dari kelas itu setelah selesai memproses tempat kejadian itu dan memotret banyak foto di sana.

Di koridor kelas, Jungkook melihat Taehyung yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang wanita yang Jungkook duga sebagai salah satu guru di sana. Jungkook berjalan menghampiri mereka dan dia melihat Taehyung tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada guru itu.

"Jadi, ada keterangan baru?"

Taehyung mengangguk singkat, "Ya, siswi yang meninggal itu adalah anak baik. _Golden student_ , siswi terpintar, tercantik, dan dipuja seisi sekolah sekaligus dibenci separuh sekolah karena iri."

"Jadi, dugaan awalmu adalah dia dibunuh salah satu _haters_ nya?"

Taehyung menyeringai, "Tepat sekali, dan kuharap setelah Seokjin mengautopsinya, kita akan tahu lebih banyak dari apa yang terlihat di kelas."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, Namjoon? Aku harus bekerja." Seokjin menggumam pelan di lekukan leher Namjoon dan mendesah ringan saat Namjoon meremas bokongnya.

Mereka masih di ruangan Namjoon, hanya saja Seokjin sudah berpindah posisi mulai dari di atas meja kerja hingga di pangkuan Namjoon. Mereka memang tidak bercinta sih, Namjoon memang suka mencumbu Seokjin di sela jam kerja, katanya untuk meredakan stress.

Namjoon menggeram tidak setuju, "Sebentar lagi." Namjoon bergerak menjilat belakang telinga Seokjin.

Seokjin mengerang, "Aku harus kembali ke ruang autopsi."

"Nanti saja kau urus mayat-mayat itu, sekarang kau harus mengurus calon suamimu lebih dulu." ujar Namjoon kemudian dia menarik dagu Seokjin dan menciumnya.

Seokjin melepaskan ciuman panas Namjoon, "Hei, kita punya perjanjian, ingat?"

Namjoon mengerang kesal karena Seokjin menjauhkan wajahnya dan melepaskan ciuman mereka. "Oke, aku menyerah. Sana kembali urus mayat-mayat itu."

Seokjin tertawa pelan, "Jangan begitu, Namjoon. Kau juga sebaiknya kembali bekerja mengorek kebenaran dari para penjahat itu. Kau ahlinya, kan?"

Namjoon tersenyum kecil, "Ya, aku ahlinya dalam urusan kebenaran."

Seokjin mengecup pipi Namjoon, "Sampai nanti, sayang." Seokjin berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan Namjoon.

Namjoon menatap punggung Seokjin yang berjalan menjauh, "Kebenaran adalah keahlianku, tapi aku membohongi diriku sendiri, sayang. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan akan hal itu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi mendengus pelan dan nyaris saja melempar ponselnya ke dinding setelah dia menelepon Hoseok. Dia tidak percaya Hoseok dengan santainya keluar dari kantor dan pergi ke sirkuit.

"Dia dan balapan bodohnya itu harus dihentikan." Yoongi mengambil ponselnya dan mencari kontak bernama 'Jimin' di sana, setelah mendapatkannya, dia langsung menghubunginya.

" _Hallo,"_

Yoongi tersenyum kecil mendengar nada ceria dari sambungan teleponnya, "Jim?"

" _Yes, my baby sugar?"_

Yoongi tertawa, "Jangan memanggilku seperti itu."

" _Oke, oke. Ada apa, Hyungie?"_

"Aku pulang terlambat hari ini. Ada kasus baru."

" _Hmm, mau kubuatkan makan malam seperti biasanya? Nanti sewaktu kau pulang kau hanya perlu menghangatkannya saja."_

"Jim, aku tahu kau juga lelah. Aku bisa makan di luar, kau beli saja makan malam untuk hari ini."

" _Hyungie, pekerjaanku hanya mengurus dokumen, aku duduk di balik meja seharian. Aku capek duduk terus dan aku butuh banyak bergerak agar tubuhku tidak kaku."_

"Oke, terserah kau saja. Yang jelas jangan menungguku yaa.."

" _Aku akan terbangun saat kau pulang, sayangku. Tidur tanpa memelukmu itu terasa hampa."_

Yoongi merona dan dia bergerak mengipasi wajahnya, "Oh, hentikan kata-kata _cheesy_ mu itu! Aku harus bekerja."

" _Oke, selamat bekerja, my baby sugar. I love youu~"_

"Hmm, _love you too_."

Yoongi memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku.

Jimin adalah kekasih Yoongi sejak dua tahun terakhir dan mereka tinggal bersama di satu apartemen. Mulanya Yoongi juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia mau saja menjadi kekasih Jimin yang terlihat seperti seseorang yang selalu bahagia, berbeda dengan Yoongi yang suram.

Yoongi terdiam saat kilasan masa lalunya membayang dalam benaknya, dengan cepat dia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan bayangan itu. Dia sudah bahagia dengan Jimin, dan dia sudah membuka lembaran baru kehidupannya. Itu adalah yang terpenting.

"Yo, Yoongi! Ayo, kita ke lokasi."

Suara Hoseok membuyarkan lamunan Yoongi, dia mengangguk cepat dan berjalan keluar dari ruang istirahat mereka untuk menuju lokasi pembunuhan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Lokasi penemuan potongan tubuh pertama di universitas itu terletak di taman belakang. Yoongi dan Hoseok menemukan dua potongan tangan yang dipotong sebatas siku. Yoongi memperhatikan potongan tangan itu dan memperhatikan bekas gerigi yang tidak rata di perpotongannya.

"Wow, sadis sekali. Apa dia dipotong setelah mati?" ujar Hoseok sambil meringis ngeri.

"Tidak, dia dipotong hidup-hidup. Bekas potongan tidak rata ini mengindikasikan dia meronta saat dipotong dan dilihat dari bekas potongannya, aku yakin darah masih mengalir setelah ini terlepas dari tubuh, perhatikan jaringannya." Yoongi menunjuk ke arah daging dan tulang di potongan lengan itu.

Hoseok mengernyit jijik, "Aku tidak mau memperhatikan itu. Bisa-bisa aku mual dan tidak mau makan daging lagi."

Yoongi tertawa kecil, "Seharusnya sebagai anggota CSI kau tidak takut pada hal-hal semacam ini."

"Hei, rasa takut itu manusiawi, oke?"

Yoongi mengangguk acuh, "Ya, ya. Pergilah berkeliling dan ambil petunjuk. Aku akan memproses potongan tangan ini."

"Apa kau tidak jijik?"

Yoongi terhenti, dia terdiam dan perlahan-lahan dia menggigit bibirnya. Apa dia tidak jijik? Tidak, dia tidak jijik. Sebaliknya, Yoongi justru _suka_. "Tidak, aku sudah terbiasa."

"Oke, terserahmu sajalah. Nikmati waktumu dengan potongan itu, aku mau berkeliling." Hoseok berjalan meninggalkan Yoongi dan mulai memperhatikan tiap petak rumput di sana untuk mencari benda-benda yang mungkin berkaitan dengan kasus mutilasi ini.

Sementara Yoongi kembali sibuk memotret dan memeriksa potongan tangan tersebut, Yoongi menarik keluar sebuah serat kain yang tersangkut di sela daging dari dalam potongan tangan itu. "Ini terlihat seperti bahan _jeans_."

Yoongi membungkus potongan tangan itu setelah memeriksanya dan memberinya label. Dia yakin sekali Seokjin akan mengomel saat dia diberikan potongan tangan ini. Seokjin tidak pernah suka pembunuhan dengan mutilasi karena baginya itu terlalu sadis.

Tunangan Kim Namjoon itu sangat menghargai kehidupan, hanya dia satu-satunya dokter forensik yang akan mendoakan tiap korban sebelum dia mulai mengautopsinya. Dan Yoongi sangat yakin bahwa setiap korban yang ditangani oleh Seokjin pasti akan merasa tentram dan damai karena didoakan dengan tulus olehnya.

Yoongi berdiri dan memperhatikan sekeliling setelah dia memberikan potongan tangan itu pada petugas koroner. Dan dia melihat cincin dengan lambang huruf Yunani tergeletak di tengah rumput, Yoongi mengambilnya dan memperhatikannya.

"Aku tidak menemukan petunjuk dan kita tidak memiliki saksi mata. Sekitar seratus mahasiswa berkeliaran di taman ini setiap jamnya tapi mereka tidak melihat ada orang aneh yang membuang kantung berisi potongan tangan itu ke semak-semak." Hoseok berujar seraya berdiri di dekat Yoongi.

"Siapa yang menemukan tangan itu?"

"Anjing penjaga milik satpam. Satpam itu berkata kalau anjingnya tiba-tiba saja ribut saat diajak berjalan melewati taman, dan saat dilepas, anjing itu pergi mengambil kantung tadi."

Yoongi mengangguk kemudian dia mengulurkan cincin yang dipegangnya ke Hoseok. "Apa ini berarti sesuatu untukmu?"

Hoseok mengambil cincin itu, "Ini terlihat seperti cincin ikatan persaudaraan. Tapi di Korea hal-hal semacam ikatan persaudaraan itu tidak umum, kan?"

Yoongi mengangguk, "Ya, dan kurasa cincin itu akan menjelaskan banyak hal."

Hoseok memberikan cincin itu kembali ke Yoongi, "Oke, sejauh ini yang kita miliki hanya dua potongan tangan dan cincin."

"Dan serat kain. Aku menemukannya tersangkut di sela daging dan tulang korban."

"Eew, hal menjijikkan lainnya."

Yoongi tertawa, "Kita masih harus mencari sisa potongan tubuh yang tersisa."

Hoseok mengangguk, "Ya, pekerjaan kita masih banyak."

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

Hai!

Terima kasih banyak atas _review_ kalian di _chaptered story_ milikku ini. Ini masih gambaran awal kehidupan para tokoh, soal masa lalu dan masalah masing-masing akan terungkap seiring dengan banyaknya _chapter_.

Dan terima kasih karena kalian mau mengerti soal _update_ cerita yang bisa cepat atau lambat.

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Dark Side of The Truth**

 **Pair** :

Kim Taehyung (V) x Jeon Jungkook (Jungkook)

Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster) x Kim Seokjin (Jin)

Park Jimin (Jimin) x Min Yoongi (Suga)

Jung Hoseok (J-Hope) x Lee Jihoon (Woozi)

 **Rated** : M (for dark theme and some adult scene)

 **Length** : Chaptered

 **Summary** :

Kebenaran akan menjelaskan segalanya, tapi kadang kebenaran itu sendiri akan membawa sebuah hal gelap lainnya. "Some words are better left unspoken." / VKook, NamJin, MinYoon and Hoseok fanfiction. BL. AU.

 **Warning** :

Fiction, BL, AU. Inspired by **I Need U** MV and **Dope** MV.

.

.

.

 _Enjoy_!

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

Seokjin mengetuk pintu ruangan Namjoon dan mengintip ke dalam, dia melihat Namjoon tengah melamun dengan mata yang tertuju pada cincin yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kanannya. Cincin itu tidak pernah dilepaskan oleh Namjoon, sebelumnya dia memakainya di tangan kiri, tapi karena sekarang di tangan kirinya sudah ada cincin pertunangan mereka, Namjoon memakai cincin itu di tangan kanannya.

"Namjoonie?" panggil Seokjin pelan karena Namjoon terlihat tidak fokus.

Namjoon tersentak dan dia langsung menoleh ke arah pintu dan melihat Seokjin sedang menatapnya. "Ya, Jinnie?"

Seokjin berjalan masuk dan menghampiri Namjoon, "Kau kenapa? Apa ada masalah dengan kasus yang kau tangani?"

Namjoon menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, aku hanya.. capek."

Seokjin mengangguk paham, "Aku juga. Yoongi mengirimiku potongan tubuh, padahal dia tahu aku paling benci mengurus korban mutilasi." Seokjin menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

Namjoon tertawa melihat raut wajah imut Seokjin, walaupun kekasihnya ini dokter forensik, Seokjin tetap saja memiliki sisi imut yang seolah muncul secara natural di tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sarapan di tempat favorit kita? Aku akan mentraktirmu _waffle_."

"Sungguh?" ujar Seokjin senang saat mendengar tawaran Namjoon.

Namjoon mengangguk, "Tentu saja, sayang. Ayo pergi."

Namjoon merangkul Seokjin dan berjalan keluar dari ruangannya, sekarang sudah pagi maka jam kerja mereka sudah selesai.

Namjoon mengajak Seokjin ke dalam kedai favorit mereka dan Seokjin memesan _waffle_ kesukaannya. Setelah menunggu selama beberapa menit, pesanan mereka tiba, Seokjin memotong kecil _waffle_ nya dan menatap Namjoon.

Namjoon yang sudah paham akan arti tatapan Seokjin mengangguk kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dan membuka mulutnya, meminta Seokjin menyuapi potongan _waffle_ pertama itu.

Namjoon mengunyahnya sebentar dan menelannya kemudian dia mengangguk kecil, " _Waffle_ mu aman, sayang."

Seokjin tersenyum senang dan mulai melahap _waffle_ nya.

Namjoon tersenyum kecil melihat Seokjin menghabiskan _waffle_ nya. Seokjin selalu memberikan potongan pertama makanannya untuk Namjoon. Seokjin melakukan itu karena dia memiliki trauma soal masa lalunya.

Dulu Seokjin pernah nyaris mati karena diracun, dan sejak itu Seokjin selalu takut untuk makan karena dia khawatir makanannya sudah diberi racun. Makanya Seokjin belajar memasak dengan giat dan dia hanya mau memakan hasil masakannya. Dan semuanya berubah saat Seokjin mengenal Namjoon, Namjoon mengatakan kalau dia bersedia menjadi _taster_ untuk Seokjin, dia bersedia mencicipi setiap makanan yang dia dan Seokjin beli untuk memastikan itu bebas dari racun.

Dan Seokjin menyetujui usulan itu. Karena Namjoon menjadi _taster_ pribadi Seokjin, mereka menjadi dekat hingga akhirnya mereka bertunangan. Namjoon sendiri baru mengetahui soal masalah trauma Seokjin saat mereka sudah bertunangan karena sebelum itu Seokjin selalu diam saat ditanya soal ketakutannya akan makanan selain masakannya.

Namjoon menatap Seokjin dengan sedih, _'Maafkan aku, Jinnie. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.'_ batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menguap pelan dan menggaruk kepalanya, akhirnya pekerjaannya selesai dan dia bisa kembali ke apartemennya. Setelah menghabiskan semalaman penuh untuk meneliti barang bukti yang dia temukan, Jungkook hanya menemukan jalan buntu lainnya.

Satu-satunya harapannya hanyalah hasil autopsi dari Seokjin yang baru dia terima dini hari tadi. Menurut hasil autopsi, korban meninggal akibat sayatan benda tajam di pergelangan tangannya. Tapi Seokjin menduga korban dibunuh karena korban overdosis obat tidur. Selain itu Seokjin juga menemukan sisa sperma dalam vaginanya sehingga Seokjin menduga korban dibius lalu diperkosa kemudian dibunuh.

Seokjin terlihat begitu sedih saat menceritakan hasil yang dia dapatkan, dan saat Jungkook menanyakan soal hal itu Seokjin menjawab kalau dia kasihan pada korban. Seokjin juga mengatakan kalau korban masih terlalu muda untuk mati dan dari situlah Jungkook menyadari kalau Seokjin sangat menghargai setiap nyawa.

Mau tidak mau Jungkook tersenyum mendengar ucapan Seokjin, seandainya saja Seokjin tahu soal kebiasaannya yang suka menantang maut, mungkin dia akan habis diceramahi oleh Seokjin.

Jungkook sendiri dipindahkan menjadi CSI dikarenakan pihak kantor sudah pusing melarang Jungkook untuk menantang maut. Tewas dalam tugas memang merupakan sebuah kehormatan besar, tapi pihak kepolisian jelas tidak ingin membiarkan anggota mereka membuang nyawa begitu saja. Makanya Jungkook dipindahkan ke bagian CSI setelah sebelumnya dia menjadi detektif dan Jungkook menurut saja. Toh dia memang butuh pekerjaan ini.

Jungkook melirik arlojinya dan dia baru menyadari kalau dia merasa sangat lapar sekarang. Jungkook berjalan menuju ruang loker dan mengambil tasnya kemudian berjalan ke arah mobilnya. Saat Jungkook berjalan keluar dari kantor polisi, Jungkook melihat Taehyung yang sedang berdiri bersandar di sebuah mobil berwarna hitam kelam yang Jungkook duga sebagai mobilnya.

Taehyung terlihat tengah menunduk dan menatap aspal di bawahnya. Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya, _partner_ kerjanya yang satu itu memang aneh. Selama proses penyelidikan Taehyung tidak banyak bicara, dia lebih sering diam dan mendengarkan. Berbeda dengan Jungkook yang banyak bertanya untuk memastikan kebenaran informasi yang diterimanya.

Selain itu reputasi Taehyung sebagai detektif paling hebat dan benci darah juga sangat terkenal. Beberapa _lab rats_ di kantor mereka berulang kali mengingatkan Jungkook untuk tidak memberikan benda-benda berwarna merah pada Taehyung.

Mulanya Jungkook pikir kebencian Taehyung pada warna merah hanyalah rasa tidak suka biasa, tapi ternyata Jungkook mendengar cerita kalau Taehyung pernah mengamuk dan marah besar saat ada orang yang meledeknya dengan memberikan pakaian berwarna merah padanya sebagai hadiah di hari natal.

Dan Jungkook langsung menyadari kalau kebencian Taehyung pada warna merah itu pasti sudah mendarah daging.

Jungkook masih berdiri terpaku menatap Taehyung tapi kemudian dia melihat Taehyung menoleh ke arahnya. Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa detik sebelum Taehyung memutus kontak mata itu dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Jungkook mengerjap pelan kemudian dia berjalan ke arah mobilnya, "Aneh," gumam Jungkook pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi membuka pintu apartemen mereka dan masuk ke dalam. Dia mendengar suara ribut dari dapur maka dia berjalan ke arah sana. Dia melihat kekasihnya yang lebih muda darinya tengah memasak di sana.

"Jimin.." panggil Yoongi pelan.

Jimin berbalik dan tersenyum lebar ke arah Yoongi, "Pagi, _my baby sugar_. Mau sarapan? Aku sudah membuatkan _pancake_ manis untukmu."

Yoongi melirik meja makan yang tertata rapi dengan dua piring dan dua alat makan di sana. "Oke, aku ganti baju dulu."

Yoongi pergi ke kamar mereka dan mengganti baju, kemudian dia kembali ke ruang makan. "Semalam kau tidak membuatkanku makan malam, kan?"

Jimin berjalan menghampiri meja makan dengan piring penuh _pancake_. "Tidak, kemarin aku juga terlambat pulang karena ada beberapa keperluan mendadak."

Yoongi mengangguk dan mulai mengambil sepotong _pancake_ , menuangkan sirup di atasnya dan mulai memakannya. "Masakanmu selalu terasa lebih baik dari masakanku."

Jimin tertawa kecil, "Itu karena aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di rumah. Pekerjaan di kantorku tidak sesibuk pekerjaanmu sebagai CSI. Dan lagi kau masuk kerja di sore hari, waktu pagi hingga siang kau habiskan untuk tidur. Wajar kan kalau kau tidak terlalu pandai memasak?"

Yoongi tersenyum menatap Jimin, Jimin adalah orang yang sangat ceria dan hangat. Jiminlah yang membuat Yoongi bangkit kembali dan memutuskan untuk melamar pekerjaan sebagai CSI di kepolisian. Dan Yoongi mendapat karir yang bagus di sana karena dia memiliki pengetahuan khusus terkait pembunuhan.

Sedangkan Jimin sendiri adalah manajer di sebuah perusahaan yang cukup besar. Jimin dan Yoongi tidak sengaja bertemu saat Jimin baru pulang kerja dan dia menemukan Yoongi yang terluka dan terduduk di trotoar.

Jimin tidak menanyakan alasan Yoongi terluka, yang Jimin lakukan hanyalah membawa Yoongi ke rumah sakit dan membiarkan dokter mengurus luka Yoongi. Dan setelah kejadian itu mereka menjadi dekat hingga akhirnya Jimin menyatakan perasaannya pada Yoongi yang diterima olehnya.

" _Baby sugar_? Kau melamun?"

Suara Jimin menyentakkan Yoongi kembali dari lamunannya. Dia menatap Jimin dan menggeleng pelan, "Maaf, aku hanya agak pusing mengurus kasus kali ini."

"Apa kasusnya sulit?"

Yoongi menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Sebaiknya kau segera tidur. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

Yoongi tersenyum menatap Jimin, "Aku baik-baik saja, Jiminnie."

Jimin mengangguk pelan. Dia kembali memakan sarapannya walaupun matanya terus memperhatikan Yoongi. Jimin mencintai Yoongi, itu tidak diragukan lagi. Dibalik penampilan Yoongi yang terlihat baik-baik saja, Jimin tidak yakin dengan kepribadian Yoongi yang tersimpan di balik wajah datarnya.

Dulu, sewaktu menemukan Yoongi yang terluka, dokter yang menangani Yoongi sempat mengatakan pada Jimin kalau selain luka itu, Yoongi juga memiliki banyak bekas luka sayatan yang dokter sinyalir sebagai akibat dari perbuatan Yoongi sendiri.

Jimin memang sudah pernah melihat semua bekas luka itu ketika mereka bercinta. Tapi Jimin memilih untuk tidak peduli karena Yoongi sendiri yang mengatakan kalau dia sedang membuka lembaran baru dengan Jimin dan dia ingin melupakan masa lalunya.

Jimin tidak ingin kehilangan Yoongi. Jimin merasa Yoongi seperti melengkapi dunia kecil yang Jimin bangun sendiri karena Jimin memang terkesan tidak terlalu peduli pada dunia luar selain dunia kecilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok mengendarai mobilnya dengan membuka atapnya. Dia membeli mobil mewah ini karena dia ingin merasakan sensasi saat angin membelainya saat dia mengemudi. Dan Hoseok tidak pernah menutup atapnya kecuali saat sedang hujan.

Hoseok mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan tersenyum saat merasakan angin berhembus di sekitar tangannya. Dia selalu suka angin, karena dulu ayahnya pernah menceritakan soal angin. Ayahnya bilang, angin adalah ciptaan Tuhan yang paling tidak pamrih. Dia tidak keberatan terlahir di dunia tanpa wujud, padahal semua ciptaan Tuhan lainnya berebut menunjukkan eksistensi mereka.

Karena itulah sejak kecil Hoseok sangat menyukai angin. Apalagi sejak seluruh keluarganya tewas karena suatu hal, Hoseok semakin sering menyendiri bersama angin yang tidak berwujud. Merasakan angin yang berhembus melewati tubuhnya membuat Hoseok merasa dia hidup.

Hoseok menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah peninggalan keluarganya yang sekarang menjadi miliknya. Hoseok berjalan masuk dan melemparkan kunci mobil ke meja kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa.

Tangannya bergerak meraih ponselnya dan melihat kalau ponselnya penuh pesan dari nomor yang sama, Lee Jihoon. Dia adalah tunangannya sejak kecil yang selalu mencintai Hoseok walaupun Hoseok tidak yakin dia benar-benar mencintai tunangannya itu.

Jihoon adalah pria dengan wajah yang sangat manis dan imut, dia ditunangkan dengan Hoseok bahkan sebelum dia mengenal perasaan bernama cinta. Keluarga Hoseok dan Jihoon sudah berteman sejak sangat lama dan mereka sepakat untuk menikahkan Hoseok dengan Jihoon.

Hoseok akui kalau dia memang menyayangi Jihoon, yah, siapa yang tidak akan menyayangi manusia dengan wajah selembut Jihoon? Semua orang akan rela bertekuk lutut dan menjaga Jihoon setengah mati.

Hoseok memutuskan untuk mengabaikan ponselnya namun ponselnya kembali bergetar, dengan malas-malasan Hoseok meraih ponselnya dan melihat kalau Jihoon menghubunginya lagi.

"Ya?" sapa Hoseok akhirnya.

" _Hyungie! Kemana saja? Aku meneleponmu lebih dari seratus kali hari ini!"_

Hoseok memejamkan matanya dan menggumam pelan, "Kau baru meneleponku 75 kali, Jihoonie."

" _Eh? Benarkah? Kupikir sudah lebih dari seratus."_ Jihoon berujar polos dan mau tidak mau membuat Hoseok tersenyum. Tunangannya selalu memiliki caranya sendiri untuk membuat Hoseok tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?"

" _Hyungie, kenapa malah menanyakan kuliahku? Seharusnya aku yang menginterogasimu hari ini!"_

"Iya, iya. Ada apa?"

" _Hyungie kemana saja?"_

"Kerja."

Hoseok bisa mendengar Jihoon berdecak dan menghela nafas pelan. _"Hyungieee~"_ rengeknya.

"Apa, Jihonie? Aku benar-benar pergi kerja. Aku mendapat kasus baru dan kepalaku hampir pecah memikirkan kasus yang kutangani."

" _Oya? Kasus apa?"_

"Anak kecil tidak boleh tahu."

" _Hyungie! Usiaku sudah legal untuk tahu soal pekerjaanmu! Lagipula kita hanya berbeda dua tahun!"_

"Kau tetap anak-anak bagiku."

" _Hyungiee~"_

"Oke, oke. Aku butuh istirahat, Jihoonie. Bisa kututup teleponnya sekarang?"

" _Hyungie, apa kau tidak merindukanku? Kita sudah sebulan tidak bertemu, lho. Aku sibuk dengan tesisku dan Hyungie sibuk dengan kasus-kasus itu."_

Hoseok membuka matanya dan terdiam. Apa dia tidak merindukan tunangannya? Dia rasa tidak, baginya, dia tidak akan merasakan efek yang berarti walaupun Jihoon tidak berada di sekitarnya. Bahkan dia tidak sadar kalau dia sudah tidak bertemu dengan tunangannya itu selama satu bulan.

"Ya, aku merindukanmu." Hoseok menjawab sekenanya agar dia tidak menyakiti Jihoon.

" _Kenapa nadanya tidak tulus begitu? Kau berbohong, ya?"_

"Bahasamu, Jihoon." Hoseok menegur karena Jihoon baru saja menggunakan _banmal_ padanya.

Hoseok mendengar Jihoon mendengus, _"Sesukaku aku mau pakai bahasa apa. Aku sudah dewasa tahu! Berhentilah menganggapku anak-anak!"_

Hoseok menghela nafas pelan, bagaimana mungkin dia berhenti menganggap Jihoon adalah anak-anak jika tunangannya saja tidak pernah berhenti bertingkah kekanakkan padanya?

"Jihoonie, aku butuh tidur. Bagaimana kalau kau datang ke kantor saat shiftku dimulai malam ini? Kita bicarakan ini di kantorku."

" _Sungguh? Aku boleh datang ke kantor Hyungie?"_

Nah kan, dia sudah bertingkah kekanakkan lagi. Tadi dia marah-marah, sekarang dia sudah semangat seperti anak TK yang diajak untuk melihat kantor polisi untuk pertama kalinya.

"Ya, datanglah."

" _Oke! Aku pasti datang! Selamat beristirahat, Hyungie~ Aku mencintaimu!"_

"Hn.."

Hoseok melempar ponselnya setelah panggilan itu terputus, Hoseok melirik jam dindingnya dan dia menyadari kalau sekarang sudah pukul 9.30 pagi dan dia wajib bangun jam 4 sore nanti untuk mulai bekerja makanya dia memutuskan untuk segera tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook mengemudikan mobilnya menuju kantor polisi. _Shift_ malamnya akan dimulai sebentar lagi dan dia harus segera tiba di kantor polisi untuk melanjutkan penyelidikannya soal kasus bunuh diri di sekolah itu.

Jungkook melambatkan mobilnya dan berhenti saat dia melihat segerombolan pria tengah mengerubungi seorang wanita, kelihatannya mereka hendak merampok wanita itu. Jungkook menghela nafas dan turun dari mobilnya.

Dia berlari ke arah gerombolan itu, "Hentikan! Lepaskan wanita itu!" seru Jungkook.

Gerombolan pria itu menoleh ke arah Jungkook dan mereka melepaskan wanita itu dan bergerak menghampiri Jungkook. Wanita itu segera melarikan diri menjauh dari tempat itu.

Salah seorang pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dan menodongkannya pada Jungkook, Jungkook tersenyum, ini dia yang dia suka. Perasaan tegang saat seseorang mengancam nyawanya benar-benar membuat Jungkook merasakan perasaan senang tersendiri.

"Polisi! Angkat tangan kalian!"

Jungkook menoleh cepat dan dia melihat Taehyung berjalan mendekat dengan posisi siaga dan pistol di tangannya. Gerombolan pria tadi langsung melarikan diri karena tak lama kemudian terdengar suara sirine mobil polisi.

Taehyung menyimpan kembali pistolnya dan berjalan menghampiri Jungkook, "Kau oke?"

"Aku baik. Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Kenapa kau menolongku?"

"Aku menolongmu karena kau hampir mati tadi, dan kenapa kau malah diam saja dan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh? Seharusnya kau menyiagakan pistolmu!"

Jungkook terdiam, dia memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apapun dan berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung. Tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui alasan soal hobinya menantang bahaya.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook, "Ada apa dengan anak itu?" intuisinya sebagai detektif membuat Taehyung yakin ada yang tidak beres dengan Jungkook, dan dia mulai merasa sedikit curiga.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

Hai!

Aku kembali membawa _chapter_ dua untuk kalian!

Setelah mempertimbangkan beberapa hal termasuk saran kalian, dan karena aku adalah penyuka seme!Hoseok, aku memutuskan untuk mencarikan uke yang manis untuk dia dan pilihanku jatuh kepada.. **Lee Jihoon (Woozi) Seventeen**!

Semoga kalian suka dengan pilihanku dan tidak keberatan dengan _crackpair_ terbaru ini. Haha

Oya, jangan khawatir. Walaupun kedua kasus yang ada tidak berhubungan, aku jamin kalian tidak akan salah atau merasa bingung. Kasusnya ringan kok.

Tolong berikan tanggapan kalian ya. Hehe

.

.

 **Thanks**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Dark Side of The Truth**

 **Pair** :

Kim Taehyung (V) x Jeon Jungkook (Jungkook)

Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster) x Kim Seokjin (Jin)

Park Jimin (Jimin) x Min Yoongi (Suga)

Jung Hoseok

 **Rated** : M (for dark theme and some adult scene)

 **Length** : Chaptered

 **Summary** :

Kebenaran akan menjelaskan segalanya, tapi kadang kebenaran itu sendiri akan membawa sebuah hal gelap lainnya. "Some words are better left unspoken." / VKook, NamJin, MinYoon and Hoseok fanfiction. BL. AU.

 **Warning** :

Fiction, BL, AU. Inspired by **I Need U** MV and **Dope** MV.

.

.

.

 _Enjoy_!

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

Hoseok menghampiri Seokjin di ruang autopsi, "Hei, bagaimana?"

Seokjin menatap Hoseok sengit, "Kau tahu aku selalu benci memeriksa mayat mutilasi."

Hoseok mengangkat kedua tangannya dan memasang wajah polos, "Jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan pembunuh itu."

Seokjin menghela nafas pelan, "Oke, tidak banyak yang bisa didapat dari korban mutilasi, kau tahu itu. Bekas luka menunjukkan dia tewas kurang lebih 30 jam lalu, melihat dari struktur bergerigi dan tidak rata di perpotongan luka, aku menduga dia dibunuh dengan gergaji bulat dan dia dipotong dalam keadaan hidup."

Hoseok mengangguk paham, "Usianya?"

"Aku memperkirakan usianya di awal 20-an, mungkin dia salah satu mahasiswa di sana, aku yakin dia pria jika melihat dari otot dan ukuran lengannya."

"Oke, ada lagi?"

"Aku menemukan beberapa benang yang terlihat seperti benang _jeans_. Mungkin korban mengenakan jaket _jeans_ atau mungkin gergaji itu dilapisi oleh bahan _jeans_ , aku tidak bisa memastikannnya. Tapi aku menemukan sedikit _gel_ di lukanya, aku sudah menyekanya dan ini dia." Seokjin menyerahkan sebuah _cotton bud_ khusus pada Hoseok.

"Akan kuteliti, terima kasih, Seokjin."

"Ya, sama-sama."

Hoseok berjalan keluar dari ruang autopsi dan segera masuk ke dalam _lab_ dan memakai _lab coat_ nya, dia bergerak memproses _cotton bud_ itu, dan disaat Hoseok sedang menunggu hasilnya, dia mendengar ketukan pelan di pintu kaca _lab_ , dia berbalik dan melihat Jihoon sedang tersenyum ragu padanya dengan seorang _officer_ di belakangnya.

"Apa waktuku kurang tepat?" tanya Jihoon pelan dengan nada ragu.

Hoseok menggeleng, bersamaan dengan bunyi ' _pip'_ pelan disusul dengan sebuah kertas yang keluar dari alat di hadapannya. "Masuklah, Jihoonie." Hoseok menatap _officer_ di belakang Jihoon, "Terima kasih sudah mengantarnya."

Jihoon melangkah masuk dengan ragu dan berdiri di sebelah Hoseok, "Aku benar-benar tidak mengganggu, kan?"

"Tidak, Jihoon. Ini biasa." Hoseok menatap hasil yang dia terima kemudian dia menatap Jihoon, "Aku akan pergi menemui Yoongi sebentar, jangan kemana-mana."

Jihoon mengangguk.

"Dan jangan sentuh apapun." Hoseok memperingatkan.

Jihoon mengangguk lagi.

Hoseok berjalan keluar mencari Yoongi dan untungnya dia berhasil menemukan Yoongi, tidak jauh dari _lab_. "Yoongi!"

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Hoseok, "Apa?"

"Seokjin menemukan semacam _gel_ di luka korban, aku menyelidikinya dan aku menemukan kandungan dari _gel_ rambut di sana."

"Jadi pembunuh itu menggunakan _gel_ rambut?"

"Mungkin, tapi yang aku temukan adalah _gel_ rambut untuk wanita. Jika memang dia mengenakan gel rambut, maka pembunuh kita adalah seorang wanita."

Yoongi mengangguk paham, "Selidiki lebih dalam. Pergilah ke universitas dan cari petunjuk."

" _Okay_ , tapi kuharap kau tidak keberatan kalau aku membawa seseorang."

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya, Hoseok bergeser sehingga Yoongi bisa melihat _lab_ yang berdinding kaca. Yoongi mengangguk paham saat melihat Jihoon. "Aku tidak masalah kau mengajak Jihoon, anak itu pasti tenang walaupun kau bekerja."

Hoseok mengangguk, " _Thanks_ , Yoongi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan cepat menuju gedung universitas untuk mencari tahu soal korban mereka, sementara di belakangnya Jihoon berusaha mengejar Hoseok dan karena dia bertubuh mungil, dia benar-benar berusaha mengejar Hoseok sehingga tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang berada di sekitarnya. Dia terfokus pada Hoseok.

 _ **Bruk**_

"Ah!" pekik Jihoon saat dia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

Jihoon membungkuk pelan, "Maafkan aku.." Jihoon mendongak dan dia melihat seorang pria yang tampan tengah menatap ke arahnya.

"Bukan masalah. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah ya, aku baik." Jihoon tersenyum dan dia mencium aroma seperti _gel_ rambut dari pria tadi. Aromanya tercium begitu kuat hingga Jihoon sedikit mengerutkan dahinya.

"Siapa namamu? Kau mahasiswa baru?" tanya pria itu.

"Eh? Aku.."

"Jihoonie!"

Jihoon dan pria tadi menoleh dan dia melihat Hoseok berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Hoseok berjalan cepat ke arah mereka dan menggenggam sebelah tangan Jihoon. "Astaga, aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Jangan menghilang tiba-tiba."

Jihoon menggembungkan pipinya, "Aku kan berusaha mengikutimu! Kau berjalan terlalu cepat."

Hoseok menghela nafas pelan, " _Okay_ , maafkan aku ya." Hoseok menatap pria di hadapan Jihoon, "Maafkan dia ya."

Pria itu mengangguk, "Tidak apa-apa."

"Kami permisi dulu." Hoseok membungkuk pelan dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu bersama Jihoon yang beberapa kali menjerit kesal karena Hoseok berjalan terlalu cepat.

Pria itu memperhatikan punggung Jihoon yang menjauh, "Jihoonie ya?" gumamnya kemudian dia menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi berdiri di hadapan lemari pendingin khusus mayat bersama Seokjin, setelah Hoseok pergi ke universitas bersama Jihoon, Yoongi memutuskan untuk memeriksa kembali potongan tangan yang ada.

Seokjin menarik keluar laci berisi potongan tangan itu dan Yoongi langsung meraihnya dan memeriksanya dengan teliti. Seokjin hanya diam memperhatikan Yoongi yang serius, dia tahu Yoongi memiliki keahlian khusus terkait pembunuhan ataupun anatomi tubuh manusia.

Yoongi terdiam saat dia menyadari sesuatu, "Hei, apa kau menyadarinya? Tangan korban terasa sangat halus, kurasa dia merawat kulitnya dengan baik."

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya, "Kulitnya memang memiliki tingkat kekenyalan yang bagus dan permukaan kulitnya sangat sehat. Mulanya kupikir karena dia baru berusia 20-an."

"Tidak, ini kulit hasil perawatan menyeluruh. Kurasa korban adalah orang yang memperhatikan fisiknya, selain itu jika kuperhatikan, kulitnya nyaris sepucat kulitku."

"Apa dia termasuk dalam jajaran _ulzzang_?" tanya Seokjin ragu.

"Itu mungkin saja." Yoongi meletakkan tangan itu kembali, "Aku akan menghubungi Hoseok untuk memeriksa _ulzzang_ di universitas itu."

Seokjin mengangguk dan memasukkan potongan itu kembali ke lemari pendingin. Dia berbalik dan nyaris terlonjak saat melihat Namjoon berdiri di belakangnya.

"Sejak kapan kau berdiri di situ?"

"Tiga detik yang lalu, tadi aku melihat Yoongi berjalan keluar dengan tergesa-gesa, apa ada sesuatu?"

"Ya, dia mendapat petunjuk baru."

Namjoon mengangguk dan melangkah masuk, "Kepolisian baru saja menangkap pengedar narkoba utama yang meresahkan Seoul."

"Wah, itu bagus sekali."

"Ya, mereka memintaku menginterogasinya."

Seokjin mengangguk paham, "Lalu?"

"Aku butuh kau untuk mengawasi interogasi. Setidaknya jika aku tahu kau berada di balik cermin satu arah itu, aku akan merasa jauh lebih baik."

Seokjin terdiam, "Apa tersangka kali ini sangat berbahaya dan penting?"

Namjoon terdiam sebentar kemudian mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengawasimu agar kau tidak bertindak berlebihan."

Namjoon tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih, sayang."

"Bukan masalah. Aku tahu kau memang selalu memintaku melakukan ini agar kau tidak melakukan tindakan yang berlebihan saat menginterogasi. Kau harus belajar mengontrol emosimu, Namjoon. Kau ahlinya dalam interogasi karena kau bisa mendeteksi saat seseorang berbohong atau tidak."

"Ya, aku tahu itu." Namjoon terkekeh pelan, "Kurasa aku mulai mengerti kenapa semuanya bersikeras menjulukiku Dewa Kebenaran."

Seokjin tertawa renyah, "Oh, sudahlah. Ayo kita segera pergi ke ruang interogasi."

Namjoon tersenyum menatap raut wajah ceria Seokjin, _'Apa yang harus aku lakukan kalau kau mengetahui fakta itu, Jinnie?'_ batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook berdiri dalam diam saat dia memeriksa lokasi pembunuhan di kelas, sementara Taehyung sibuk meneliti sudut yang cukup jauh dari darah yang menggenangi lantai.

"Hei, Taehyung- _ssi_."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau benci darah?"

Taehyung menghentikan kegiatannya, "Apa itu salah?"

"Tidak, itu tidak salah. Aku hanya penasaran dengan alasannya."

Taehyung berdiri dan menatap Jungkook tajam, "Dengar, Jeon Jungkook. Kau baru dua hari menjadi CSI di sini, jadi jangan mencoba untuk mencampuri urusanku. Kerjakan bagianmu dan diamlah."

Jungkook memperhatikan saat Taehyung keluar dari pintu kelas dan meninggalkannya sendirian. "Sebenarnya apa alasannya membenci darah?" gumam Jungkook.

Jungkook berjalan memeriksa jendela dan dia melihat bekas telapak tangan di kaca jendela. Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya, dia meniup kaca sehingga bekas itu terlihat cukup jelas karena udara hangat dari mulutnya. "Ini.. telapak tangan dan kelihatannya ada dua orang yang bertumpu di kaca ini."

Jungkook berlari kecil ke arah tas berisi perlengkapannya dan bergegas mengambil sidik jari yang menempel di jendela. "Semoga aku mendapat petunjuk baru dari ini."

Jungkook segera memotret sidik jari itu dan mengirimnya ke _lab_ untuk diperiksa, sekitar 30 menit kemudian, Jungkook mendapat hasil sidik jari dari salah satu siswa blasteran yang bersekolah di sana, Stephen Kim.

Jungkook mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Taehyung, "Hei, aku perlu bertemu dengan Stephen Kim. Aku menemukan sidik jarinya bersebelahan dengan sidik jari korban." Walaupun mereka baru saja bersitegang, Jungkook harus tetap bekerja sama dengan Taehyung dalam kasus ini. Dan dia berharap semoga saja Taehyung tidak memikirkan masalah mereka tadi.

" _Stephen Kim?"_

"Ya, salah satu siswa di sini."

" _Aku akan segera mengusahakan jadwal interogasi."_ Jungkook nyaris saja mengeluarkan helaan nafas lega, dia sempat ragu Taehyung akan seprofesional ini.

Jungkook memasukkan ponselnya setelah dia selesai menghubungi Taehyung, dia memeriksa bingkai jendela dan dia melihat ada sesuatu yang menempel di dinding di bawah jendela. Jungkook menyekanya dengan _cotton bud_ khusus, "Aku juga harus memeriksa ini."

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Stephen, bisa jelaskan kenapa sidik jarimu ada di jendela kelas tempat korban terbunuh?" tanya Jungkook pelan seraya menyodorkan foto jendela dengan foto sidik jarinya.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku juga bersekolah di sana, bukan hal yang tidak mungkin sidik jariku berada di sana, kan?"

"Ya, tapi kami juga menemukan sisa _lube_ di bawah jendela itu. Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang itu?"

" _Lube_?" tanya Stephen.

" _Lube_ atau _lubricant_ , aku rasa anak sekolah menengah berusia 18 tahun sepertimu pasti tahu _lube_ itu untuk apa." Jungkook tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak ada kaitannya dengan itu. Aku tidak tahu soal _lube_ di sana."

Jungkook mengangguk, "Oke, kalau begitu bisa minta _sample_ DNAmu?"

"Untuk?"

"Untuk membuktikan ucapanmu kalau kau tidak ada kaitannya dengan ini."

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu."

Taehyung berdecak, dia tidak tahan lagi. " _Listen, kid_. Aku bisa saja langsung menempatkanmu sebagai tersangka utama karena sidik jari dan _lube_ itu. Kalau kau tidak bersedia bekerja sama, aku akan meminta pengadilan setempat membuatkan kami surat perintah dan aku bersumpah, aku akan mengambil semua bagian tubuhmu untuk kujadikan referensi dalam kasus ini."

Stephen menelan salivanya gugup, "Aku akan memberikan _sample_ DNAku."

Taehyung tersenyum miring, " _Good boy_."

Jungkook mengacungkan _cotton bud_ khususnya. "Aku hanya perlu menyeka bagian dalam mulutmu dan kita selesai."

" _Yeah, take everything you want_." Stephen menjawab pelan dengan mata yang menatap Taehyung takut.

.

.

"Apa yang kau dapat dari anak itu?" tanya Taehyung.

"Berdasarkan hasil DNA, Stephen adalah orang yang berhubungan intim dengan korban. DNAnya cocok dengan sperma yang ditemukan dalam vagina korban, tapi aku menemukan kalau sperma itu terdiri dari dua orang. Korban kita berhubungan badan dengan dua orang, dan seks yang kedua ini agar kasar, aku juga menemukan sperma di lubang analnya."

"Dan itu tidak cocok dengan Stephen?"

Jungkook mengangguk, "Yap, kurasa setelah Stephen selesai dengan korban, ada lagi yang melakukan itu pada korban."

Taehyung mengangguk paham, "Ada ide siapa yang mungkin melakukan itu?"

"Aku memeriksa rambut yang kutemukan di genangan darah korban. Itu rambut pria, berwarna hitam, dan sedikit terbakar karena matahari. Aku menduga dia adalah orang yang sering berada di bawah matahari atau sering beraktifitas di luar."

Taehyung terdiam sebentar, "Mantan pacar korban adalah atlet basket sekolah, kemarin aku sempat berbicara dengannya."

"Apa yang kau dapat?"

"Dia beralasan sedang kelelahan sehingga tidak fokus saat menjawab pertanyaanku. Tapi kurasa dia berbohong soal itu, jika manusia kelelahan karena olahraga, keringatnya akan mengalir dari seluruh bagian kulit, tapi dia hanya berkeringat di sekitar dahi, dia tegang dan gugup karena berbohong."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita temui dia sekarang."

Taehyung mengangguk namun dia terhenti saat ponselnya bergetar. "Sebentar." Taehyung mengambil ponselnya dan menempelkannya ke telinga, "Taehyung." ujarnya.

Taehyung mendengarkan sebentar kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Jungkook.

"Ada apa?"

"Polisi menemukan mayat baru."

"Siapa?"

"Lee Ji Ho. Atlet basket sekolah sekaligus mantan pacar korban yang tadi kubicarakan."

Jungkook membulatkan matanya, "Apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di suatu tempat, terlihat seseorang yang sedang sibuk dengan komputernya di hadapannya. Jemarinya melayang di atas _keyboard_ sebelum kemudian dia mengetikkan kata 'Jihoon' pada kolom _search engine_.

Hasil pencarian dari _keyword_ itu segera keluar dan dia segera menekan _link_ yang menuju profil media sosial dengan foto Jihoon.

"Hoo, jadi namanya Lee Jihoon? Dan dia pernah menjadi _ulzzang_ saat sekolah menengah dulu." sosok itu menyeringai, "Dia benar-benar tipeku. Aku harus bisa mendapatkan darahnya."

.

.

.

.

.

" _Hyungie_ , terima kasih karena sudah membiarkanku membuntutimu sampai tengah malam seperti ini." ujar Jihoon seraya tersenyum lebar pada Hoseok yang mengantarnya sampai ke pintu apartemennya.

"Hn, sekarang kau tidak merindukanku lagi, kan?"

Jihoon mengangguk pelan, "Tapi _Hyungie_ harus berjanji untuk membalas pesanku atau mengangkat teleponku."

"Akan aku usahakan."

" _Hyungie_ ~" rengek Jihoon seraya menarik-narik lengan jaket Hoseok.

"Oke, aku akan membalas pesan dan telepon darimu."

Jihoon tersenyum lebar, "Oke, kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya." Jihoon berbalik dan bermaksud untuk memasukkan _password_ apartemennya kemudian dia terhenti dan berbalik menatap Hoseok.

"Apa?" tanya Hoseok dan sebelum Hoseok sempat bertanya lebih jauh Jihoon sudah memeluk lehernya dan menciumnya penuh di bibir.

Hoseok menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman itu, tangannya bergerak memeluk pinggang Jihoon yang kecil dan sedikit mengangkatnya agar tunangannya itu tidak perlu berjinjit untuk menciumnya. Hoseok segera menghentikan ciuman itu saat dia merasakan Jihoon mulai terengah.

Dia menurunkan tubuh Jihoon dan mengecup dahinya lama, "Tidurlah. Aku akan meneleponmu besok."

Jihoon tersenyum kecil, "Selamat malam, _Hyungie_. Dan terima kasih ciumannya." Jihoon berujar malu-malu.

Hoseok tersenyum kecil dan mengusap kepala Jihoon, "Masuklah. Aku pergi dulu."

Jihoon mengangguk dan bergerak cepat membuka kunci apartemennya lalu masuk ke dalam. Setelah Hoseok memastikan Jihoon mengunci pintunya, dia berjalan ke arah _lift_ untuk pergi ke tempat parkir dan mengambil mobilnya.

Hoseok masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan terdiam, jemarinya terulur dan menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Dia memang tidak pernah menolak _skinship_ yang dilakukan Jihoon, Hoseok tidak pernah merasa keberatan membalas ciuman dan melakukan sedikit sesi _making out_ dengan Jihoon, hanya saja Hoseok selalu mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak meniduri Jihoon. Hoseok tidak mau melakukannya disaat dia masih belum bisa menetapkan posisi Jihoon di hatinya.

Hoseok menghela nafas pelan dan memukul roda kemudi, "Maafkan aku, Jihoon. Aku hanya.. tidak siap untuk memberitahumu soal itu."

.

.

.

.

Jimin melangkah turun ke lantai bawah rumahnya, sekarang sudah jam tiga pagi tapi belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Yoongi di kamar mereka. Jimin bermaksud untuk pergi ke dapur untuk memeriksa apakah Yoongi tertidur di sofa ruang tamu seperti sebelumnya dan dia terhenti saat melihat lampu dapur menyala.

Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati dia mengintip dan dia melihat Yoongi duduk di meja makan dekat dapur, sedang sibuk mengupas apel.

Jimin menghembuskan nafas lega, dia tersenyum dan bersiap untuk menyambut Yoongi, tapi dia kembali terhenti saat dia melihat Yoongi tidak sengaja melukai jemarinya saat mengupas apel dan darah mengalir dari jemarinya yang terluka.

Jimin melihat Yoongi memperhatikan jemarinya dengan cukup lama sebelum kemudian dia menjilat darah yang mengalir di sana dengan raut wajah begitu menikmati.

"Y-Yoongi?" lirih Jimin tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

Kuharap kalian tidak keberatan dengan beberapa kondisi _cast_ di sini. Ini hanya fiksi, jangan dianggap serius. Oke? :D

Oya, aku membuat cerita baru, judulnya ' _ **Instant Princess**_ ', kalian bisa memeriksanya di profileku~ Hahaha

Dan tolong berikan _review_ kalian agar aku tahu apa pendapat kalian soal cerita ini.

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


	5. Chapter 4

**The Dark Side of The Truth**

 **Pair** :

Kim Taehyung (V) x Jeon Jungkook (Jungkook)

Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster) x Kim Seokjin (Jin)

Park Jimin (Jimin) x Min Yoongi (Suga)

Jung Hoseok (J-Hope) x Lee Jihoon (Woozi)

 **Rated** : M (for dark theme and some adult scene)

 **Length** : Chaptered

 **Summary** :

Kebenaran akan menjelaskan segalanya, tapi kadang kebenaran itu sendiri akan membawa sebuah hal gelap lainnya. "Some words are better left unspoken." / VKook, NamJin, MinYoon and Hoseok fanfiction. BL. AU.

 **Warning** :

Fiction, BL, AU. Inspired by **I Need U** MV and **Dope** MV.

.

.

.

 _Enjoy_!

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4**

Yoongi menatap tangannya yang sudah bersih dari darah. Dia terdiam dan kemudian meremas rambutnya sendiri. Dia sudah berjanji dan bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri kalau dia tidak akan melakukannya lagi, dan lihat dirinya sekarang. Kebiasaan lama yang sudah mendarah daging memang akan sulit diubah, dan Yoongi tidak percaya dia bisa kelepasan lagi.

Yoongi melempar apel yang tadi sedang dikupasnya dan memutuskan untuk berlari meninggalkan rumahnya. Yoongi sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau Jimin masih berada di balik tembok, menatapnya dengan pandangan nanar.

"Yoongi.. kau.. benar-benar tidak bisa berubah ya?" gumam Jimin sedih.

Jimin sudah tahu ada yang salah dengan Yoongi, mulanya Jimin hanya mendengus tidak percaya saat dokter yang pertama kali memeriksa Yoongi mengatakan kalau Yoongi melukai dirinya sendiri, tapi saat akhirnya Jimin melihat bekas luka itu, Jimin mulai percaya, tapi dia tetap tidak yakin.

Kemudian Yoongi mengatakan padanya bahwa dia akan mendaftar di kepolisian sebagai CSI. Mulanya Jimin tidak yakin, dia tidak tahu latar belakang pendidikan Yoongi, makanya dia sangat terkejut saat Yoongi mengatakan kalau dia adalah lulusan kedokteran dan _science_.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah, Yoongi mendapatkan prestasi super gemilang dan bisa menjabat sebagai kepala CSI hanya dalam waktu satu tahun pertamanya bekerja. Jimin tidak bodoh, makanya dia mencari tahu soal cara bekerja Yoongi dan dia mengetahui fakta kalau Yoongi terlampau ahli dalam urusan darah, anatomi tubuh manusia, dan yang paling penting, sisi psikologis seorang pembunuh. Yoongi seolah memiliki pemahaman sendiri mengenai _criminal minds_.

Jimin menunduk sedih, dia menghela nafas pelan, "Apa ini dirimu yang sesungguhnya, Yoongi? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi yang ada di ruang istirahat mereka. Dia memang belum mulai bekerja karena _shift_ nya baru akan dimulai setengah jam lagi.

"Seokjin? Tidak biasanya kau ada di sini secepat ini."

Seokjin membuka sebelah matanya dan melihat Jackson, salah satu polisi sekaligus teman baik Namjoon.

Seokjin melemparkan senyum kecil, "Aku bosan di rumah."

Jackson mengerutkan dahinya, "Kemana Namjoon?"

"Dia ada di rumah."

"Kau meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah? Anak itu pasti bingung mencarimu."

Seokjin mengangkat bahunya, "Aku sudah meninggalkan _notes_ kalau aku akan pergi jalan-jalan sebentar sebelum bekerja."

Jackson mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian dia menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan Seokjin, "Oke, sekarang coba ceritakan ada apa sebenarnya? Aku mengenalmu dan Namjoon sejak kita mulai bekerja dan aku berani bersumpah kalian adalah pasangan yang paling jarang bertengkar. Jadi, ada apa sekarang? Apa Namjoon mengkhianatimu? Atau kau melakukan sesuatu di belakangnya?"

Seokjin menghela nafas pelan, "Entahlah, Jack. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Namjoon belakangan ini. Dia sering melamun, dan dini hari tadi aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya mengigau. Dia.. meminta maaf padaku."

"Maaf? Untuk apa?"

"Itulah yang tidak aku mengerti. Namjoon sangat jujur padaku, dia bahkan pernah mengatakan padaku kalau ada seorang polwan baru dari divisi lalu lintas yang pernah menggodanya dan Namjoon mengatakannya secara terang-terangan, aku yakin Namjoon tidak akan membohongiku atau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Jadi apa yang membuatnya minta maaf padaku?"

Jackson terdiam, "Mungkinkah dia.." Jackson terhenti dan menutup mulutnya.

"Dia apa?"

Jackson berdehem dan menggeleng, "Bukan apa-apa." Jackson melemparkan senyum kecilnya ke Seokjin.

"Jack.."

Jackson bergerak berdiri, "Aku harus pergi. Ah, dan soal masalahmu, kurasa sebaiknya kau tidak berpikiran negatif, Namjoon mencintaimu, dia amat sangat mencintaimu."

Seokjin mengangguk pelan, "Ya, aku tahu itu."

"Oke, sampai nanti." Jackson berjalan keluar dari ruang istirahat dan setelah dia berbelok di koridor dia menghela nafas pelan.

"Seokjin tidak mungkin tahu soal itu, kan?" Jackson melirik ke belakang, kemudian dia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, tidak. Aku sudah bersumpah tidak akan memberitahu siapapun soal itu. Waktu itu Namjoon mabuk, makanya dia bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku." Jackson mengangguk kecil, "Aku harus menepati sumpahku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok sedang sibuk meneliti hasil _swab_ dari kulit tangan korban mutilasi mereka. Dan dia menemukan jumlah _hand cream_ yang cukup besar di tangannya. Jelas sekali kalau korban mereka menyayangi kulitnya. Hoseok tertawa kecil, "Dia mengingatkanku pada Jihoon."

Hoseok memang sangat menyadari kalau tunangannya itu sangat menjaga kesehatan seluruh tubuhnya. Dia bilang dia merawatnya untuk Hoseok, agar Hoseok tidak berpaling darinya.

 _Well_ , seandainya saja Jihoon tahu kalau Hoseok memang tidak pernah memperhatikan atau tertarik pada orang lain. Hanya Jihoon yang menempati tempat sebagai orang yang 'disayangi' oleh Hoseok.

Hoseok tertegun saat dia menyadari sesuatu, "Kurasa dugaan awal kalau korban adalah seorang _ulzzang_ itu memang tepat. Tapi.. kurasa wilayah universitas itu bukan jajaran tempat penuh _ulzzang_." Hoseok mengerutkan dahinya dan berpikir.

Dia sudah beberapa kali mondar-mandir demi menemukan potongan tubuh lainnya dan sejauh ini dia tidak pernah melihat wajah _ulzzang_ yang luar biasa menarik dan terlihat berbeda. Hoseok mengambil hasil _print-out_ yang menuliskan kandungan _hand cream_ yang digunakan korban kemudian berlari kecil mencari Yoongi.

Hoseok menemukan Yoongi yang kelihatannya tengah terburu-buru. "Hei, Yoongi."

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya, "Hoseok! Kita harus pergi sekarang."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Universitas baru saja melaporkan kalau mereka menemukan potongan tubuh lainnya."

"Kita segera ke sana." ujar Hoseok cepat.

.

.

.

Potongan tubuh itu berupa bagian pinggul ke bawah. Menurut keterangan yang diberikan, yang menemukannya adalah orangtua mahasiswa yang sedang berkunjung dengan membawa anjing peliharaan si mahasiswa. Anjing kecil itu menyalak dengan ribut dan menghilang ke dalam hutan, ketika dia kembali, dia membawa sobekan kain berlumuran darah, sehingga si pemilik mengikutinya dan menemukan potongan tubuh itu di tengah hutan kecil di sekitar wilayah universitas.

Yoongi berjongkok di sebelah potongan kaki itu, jemarinya terulur dan menekan-nekan kaki itu pelan. "Kulitnya terasa agak keras, dan rasa dingin yang tidak wajar ini.."

"Dia dibekukan?" tanya Hoseok pelan. Dia berdiri sekitar tiga langkah di belakang Yoongi.

Yoongi mengangguk, "Apa tidak ada orang yang melihatnya dibuang di sini?"

Hoseok mengeluarkan buku catatan kecilnya, "Aku akan mulai mencari keterangan selagi ingatan mereka semua masih segar." Hoseok berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari hutan kecil itu, dia mengangkat garis polisi yang sudah dibentangkan dan keluar dari bawahnya.

Dia menatap sekeliling dan menyadari kalau para mahasiswa sudah berkumpul di sini, dia mendekati kerumunan dan mengeluarkan buku catatan kecilnya.

"Apa ada yang melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan di sekitar sini?" tanya Hoseok pelan.

Jawaban yang diterimanya tidak banyak membantu. Hanya seorang siswa yang mengaku melihat seseorang membawa sebuah kantung plastik hitam besar. Dia tidak memperhatikan dengan lebih detail karena dia mengira itu adalah petugas kebersihan yang akan membuang sampah.

Hoseok mengangguk pelan, "Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?"

"Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Yang jelas dia pria bertubuh tegap, dia memakai topi dan sarung tangan, dan dia berjalan di depanku, aku tidak bisa memperhatikannya dengan lebih detail."

Hoseok mengangguk-angguk.

"Anda sendirian?"

Hoseok mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kalau seorang mahasiswa lainnya baru saja melontarkan pertanyaan itu padanya.

"Ah, rekanku masih berada di dalam hutan." Hoseok berujar seraya menggerakan sebelah bahunya ke arah hutan.

"Bukan, maksudku bukan dia. Maksudku adalah seseorang yang bersamamu kemarin, seorang pemuda dengan tubuh mungil dan kulit putih."

Hoseok menatap mahasiswa itu dan terdiam, apakah yang dimaksud olehnya adalah Jihoon? Hoseok ingat tunangannya memang ikut bersamanya kemarin.

"Kenapa kau.."

"Hoseok!"

Hoseok berbalik dan dia melihat Yoongi berjalan keluar dari hutan dengan dua petugas koroner yang membawa kantung mayat di belakangnya.

"Kita sudah selesai di sini, ayo kembali."

"Ya, tunggu." Hoseok kembali menatap ke depan dan dia tertegun saat dia tidak melihat sosok mahasiswa yang menanyakan soal Jihoon padanya.

"Hoseok?" panggil Yoongi lagi.

"Sebentar, kau pergilah duluan ke mobil. Aku akan menyusulmu." Hoseok merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, entah kenapa dia merasakan firasat buruk soal tunangannya.

" _Hyungie?"_

Hoseok menghembuskan nafas lega saat dia mendengar suara ceria Jihoon, "Kau ada dimana sekarang?"

" _Aku? Aku ada di perpustakaan kota."_

"Jihoonie, kau baik-baik saja, kan? Kau tidak merasakan perasaan aneh, kan?"

" _Hyungie, ada apa? Aku baik-baik saja kok."_

"Kau pergi dengan siapa?"

" _Aku pergi sendiri. Hyungie, kenapa kau terdengar begitu cemas? Apa sesuatu terjadi?"_

"Jihoon, apa kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang kau kenal kemarin? Saat kau mengikutiku bekerja?"

Jihoon terdiam beberapa saat, _"Tidak, aku tidak memiliki kenalan di universitas itu."_

"Kau yakin, sayang?" tanya Hoseok, tanpa sadar memanggil Jihoon dengan 'sayang' karena dia benar-benar cemas, entah karena apa.

" _Iya, Hyungie. Aku yakin."_

Hoseok menghembuskan nafas lega, "Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti."

" _Hyungie.."_

"Ya?"

" _Bisa kau katakan 'Sayang, aku mencintaimu.' padaku?"_

"Jihoonie.."

" _Ayolah~ tadi kau saja bisa memanggilku sayang."_

"Oke, oke. _My baby_ Jihoonie, _I love you_. Sekarang biarkan aku bekerja, oke?"

" _I love you too~ Selamat bekerja! Mmuaachh!"_

Hoseok terkekeh pelan, "Hn.."

Hoseok memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku jaketnya, dia menggeleng pelan karena dia merasa rasa khawatirnya berlebihan. Kenapa dia jadi _paranoid_ seperti ini hanya karena seseorang menanyakan soal Jihoon padanya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menatap percikan darah yang dia buat dengan menggunakan media yang tersedia. Dia mengambil beberapa boneka yang sudah didesain khusus untuk mengeluarkan darah seperti manusia pada umumnya. Selagi menunggu hasil autopsi untuk mayat terbarunya, Jungkook memutuskan untuk memeriksa beberapa bukti lainnya yang masih tersebar di kelas. Mayat mantan kekasih korban pembunuhan di kelas itu ditemukan tergeletak di gudang olahraga dalam kondisi diracun, dan karena gudang itu memang sangat berantakan, Jungkook tidak menemukan hal mencurigakan dari tempat itu. Makanya dia memilih untuk menyelidiki bukti yang tersisa di kelas.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Suara berat seseorang membuyarkan konsentrasi Jungkook memperhatikan cipratan darah di dinding yang sudah dilapisi kain. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan dia melihat Taehyung berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Aku menyelidiki percikan darah yang aku temukan di dinding kelas di dekat korban. Berdasarkan noda yang dihasilkan dan jaraknya, kurasa pelaku menggunakan alat yang sangat tipis dan tajam untuk melukai tangan korban kita."

Taehyung berjalan mendekat dan dia melihat beberapa benda tajam yang umum ditemui seperti silet, gunting, pisau lipat, dan juga sebuah belati kecil berada di sana.

"Jadi, apa alatnya?"

Jungkook mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu. Aku masih belum bisa menemukannya. Padahal lokasi pembunuhan itu terjadi di kelas, seharusnya aku berhasil menemukannya di antara barang-barang ini."

Jungkook meraih _clipboard_ nya yang terbuat dari kayu, namun sial baginya pergelangan tangannya justru tergores dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Akh! Sial!" rutuk Jungkook saat darahnya menetes ke lantai.

Taehyung terdiam dengan wajah kaku saat melihat darah yang mengalir. Tanpa disadarinya dia bergerak menghampiri Jungkook dan mengikat pergelangan tangan yang berdarah itu dengan saputangan miliknya.

Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya saat dia merasa ada yang memperhatikannya dan dia melihat mata Jungkook menatapnya dengan raut wajah agak takut dan ragu-ragu.

"Apa?" ujar Taehyung.

"Kupikir kau benci darah."

Taehyung melepaskan tangan Jungkook yang sudah terbalut, "Aku memang benci darah. Tapi aku bisa menolong seseorang yang berdarah. Aku tidak sebenci itu sampai tega membiarkan orang lain yang terluka dan berdarah tanpa menolongnya." Taehyung berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook, "Cepat temui dokter dan urus tanganmu."

Jungkook mengangguk, kemudian dia menoleh untuk mencari clipboardnya yang dia jatuhkan dan dia tertegun saat melihat cipratan darah di dinding. Itu cipratan darahnya, dan bentuknya sama persis dengan cipratan darah yang dia temukan di kelas.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar, " _Yeay_! Akhirnya aku berhasil menemukannya. Aku harus segera memberitahu Taehyung."

Jungkook berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu dan dia melihat Taehyung dengan wajah pucat pasi berdiri bersandar di koridor. Jungkook menghampirinya dan dia melihat Taehyung memejamkan matanya.

"Taehyung- _ssi_.." panggil Jungkook pelan.

Taehyung membuka matanya dan menatap Jungkook, Jungkook tertegun, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat raut wajah ketakutan dari Taehyung. Bola mata cokelat milik pria itu bergetar karena takut dan panik, mungkin akibat dari melihat darah Jungkook.

"Tae.." ucapan Jungkook terhenti saat sebuah kilasan masa lalu merebak dalam ingatannya. Dia ingat pernah melihat mata cokelat yang sama, dalam sebuah ruangan penuh darah.

Taehyung bergerak mendorong Jungkook pelan dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Sementara Jungkook masih terpaku di posisinya.

"Mata itu.. aku pernah melihat mata itu sebelumnya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon berjalan dengan langkah pelan dengan posisi membawa buku di tangannya, dia mendorong pintu _café_ dengan bahunya dan berjalan masuk. Karena terlalu sibuk dengan posisinya, dia sama sekali tidak menyadari sosok seseorang yang berjalan ke arahnya.

Mereka bersinggungan dan buku yang dipegang Jihoon terjatuh. "Ah, maaf." Jihon membungkuk pelan dan mengambil bukunya yang terjatuh.

Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya, bermaksud untuk minta maaf lagi tapi dia terhenti saat melihat wajah orang yang ditabraknya. Dia merasa pernah bertemu pria ini sebelumnya.

"Hai, kita bertemu lagi. Kemarin kita juga tidak sengaja bertabrakan saat di universitas itu, kan?"

"Aah! Kau orang yang kemarin!" ujar Jihoon. "Maaf karena sudah menabrakmu lagi."

Orang itu tersenyum, "Bukan masalah. Oya, kenalkan, aku Christian Lee."

"Aku Lee Jihoon."

Christian tersenyum kecil, "Keberatan kalau kita mengobrol sebentar?"

"Oh, tidak. Tentu saja tidak."

Christian menyeringai, ' _Kena kau_.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon menatap mejanya dengan pandangan kosong. Seharian ini Seokjinnya menghindarinya dan dia tidak tahu kenapa. Semalam mereka masih baik-baik saja, Seokjin masih tidur bersamanya dan Namjoon masih memeluknya seperti biasa. Hanya saja Seokjin mendadak aneh sejak pagi tadi.

Bahkan Seokjin menolak makan siang bersama dengannya dan memilih untuk memesan makanan. Namjoon ingat betapa pucatnya wajah Seokjin saat dia akan melakukan suapan pertamanya pada makanannya tadi.

Namjoon tahu Seokjin membutuhkannya untuk makan makanan dari luar, Namjoon ingin membantu, tapi Seokjin seolah mengusirnya menjauh dan dia tidak tahu kenapa.

"Yo! Namjoon!"

Namjoon mengangkat kepalanya dan dia melihat Jackson berdiri di sana.

"Kau terlihat buruk, _mate_. Ada masalah?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Seokjin, tapi dia menjauhiku."

Jackson terdiam, "Kau tahu, tadi pagi Seokjin menceritakan sesuatu padaku."

"Apa?" desak Namjoon.

"Dia bilang, kau mengigau, dan kau meminta maaf padanya."

Namjoon terdiam dan dua detik berikutnya dia mengerang frustasi dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Hei, mungkinkah Seokjin tahu soal itu?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah memberitahunya."

"Tapi dia malah mengira kau mengkhianatinya, makanya dia menjauh darimu."

"Aku terlalu mencintai dia, Jackson. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan itu padanya."

"Tapi kau harus melakukannya."

"Dia akan pergi meninggalkanku."

" _Well_ , bohong kalau aku bilang itu tidak akan terjadi. Dia mengalami trauma berkepanjangan karenamu."

Namjoon mengerang frustasi, "Aku tidak tahu apalagi yang harus aku lakukan."

"Kau harus jujur, Namjoon. Itu keahlianmu, kan?"

"Aku tidak bisa dan tidak akan jujur untuk yang satu ini."

"Kau harus mencobanya, atau kau akan kehilangan Seokjin selamanya."

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

 _First, sorry for this late update! I'm super busy with my real life._

Misterinya mulai terungkap, kan?

Tidak sulit menemukan keterkaitan di antara mereka. Hahaha

Dan.. jangan lupa berikan _review_ kalian di sini!

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


	6. Chapter 5

**The Dark Side of The Truth**

 **Pair** :

Kim Taehyung (V) x Jeon Jungkook (Jungkook)

Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster) x Kim Seokjin (Jin)

Park Jimin (Jimin) x Min Yoongi (Suga)

Jung Hoseok (J-Hope) x Lee Jihoon (Woozi)

 **Rated** : M (for dark theme and some adult scene)

 **Length** : Chaptered

 **Summary** :

Kebenaran akan menjelaskan segalanya, tapi kadang kebenaran itu sendiri akan membawa sebuah hal gelap lainnya. "Some words are better left unspoken." / VKook, NamJin, MinYoon and Hoseok fanfiction. BL. AU.

 **Warning** :

Fiction, BL, AU. Inspired by **I Need U** MV and **Dope** MV.

 **Notes!**

Italic + Bold = Taehyung's dream.

.

.

.

 _Enjoy_!

.

.

.

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **Merah.**_

 _ **Taehyung melihat warna merah di mana-mana. Warna itu seolah-olah mengurungnya.**_

 _ **Bau amis darah tercium begitu kuat hingga Taehyung mual, mulutnya berair karena mual dan dia benar-benar akan muntah sekarang. Tapi dia tidak bisa, bahkan untuk menangis pun dia tidak mampu.**_

 _ **Dia berdiri di tengah ruangan di sebuah rumah, dengan setidaknya 4 mayat bergelimpangan di sekelilingnya. Semua mayat itu tercabik-cabik, mengindikasikan merekan dibunuh oleh binatang buas. Taehyung juga melihat ada banyak bekas cakaran, bantal sofa yang isinya berhamburan, bercampur baur dengan isi perut manusia yang juga berhamburan.**_

 _ **Bahkan di sudut lainnya Taehyung melihat sepotong kepala dengan tengkorak remuk dan otak yang berceceran. Taehyung menunduk dalam-dalam dan dia melihat potongan tangan, dan di bawah tangan itu dia melihat sesuatu yang berkilau. Taehyung memungutnya dan dia menyadari kalau sesuatu yang berkilau itu adalah kalung.**_

 _ **Kalung itu memiliki sebuah liontin yang terbuat dari cincin. Dan di cincin itu Taehyung melihat sebuah ukiran dalam bahasa yang tidak dia mengerti. Taehyung menatap sekeliling, bau amis darah itu mulai mengundang beberapa serangga seperti lalat berdatangan.**_

 _ **Taehyung mengusir lalat di depan hidungnya dan setelah dia melakukan itu, dia bertatapan dengan sepasang bola mata lainnya.**_

 _ **Bola mata coklat milik Taehyung yang memancarkan ketakutan bertatapan dengan bola mata hitam kelam yang memancarkan ketakutan yang sama. Mata itu menatapnya dengan takut dan penuh harap, dia berharap Taehyung menolongnya.**_

 _ **Tapi Taehyung tidak menolongnya.**_

 _ **Dia tidak menolong pemilik sepasang bola mata hitam kelam yang bersembunyi dalam lemari kecil itu. Taehyung memilih untuk berlari meninggalkan tempat penuh darah itu dengan membawa kalung yang ditemukannya.**_

.

.

Taehyung terbangun dengan nafas terengah-engah. Dia menatap sekeliling dan menghembuskan nafas lega karena lega bahwa apapun yang dilihatnya tadi adalah mimpi. Tapi kenyataan menampar Taehyung dengan keras karena dia tahu, seberapa kerasnya dia mencoba, dia tahu apa yang dilihatnya di mimpi tadi adalah kenyataan.

Kenyataan yang terlalu kejam hingga memberikan trauma berkepanjangan padanya.

Taehyung meremas rambutnya dan menggeram frustasi. Bola mata hitam yang memancarkan ketakutan itu terus membayangi pikirannya. Mulanya Taehyung pikir dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan si pemilik bola mata itu.

Dokternya dulu mengatakan kalau trauma Taehyung disebabkan oleh _shock_ dan rasa bersalah yang mendalam.

Ya, rasa bersalah karena membiarkan si pemilik bola mata hitam terdiam ketakutan di tengah ruangan yang dipenuhi mayat. Membiarkan dia gemetar ketakutan sementara Taehyung melarikan diri dengan menggenggam seuntai kalung yang ditemukannya.

Kalung yang selalu dipakainya sejak hari itu. Kalung bertuliskan satu kata dalam bahasa Yunani, _Diávolos_ , yang berarti iblis. Taehyung mencoba mencari pemilik kalung itu selama belasan tahun, dan hasilnya nihil. Dia tidak juga berhasil menemukan pemilik kalung itu.

Sebaliknya, dia justru menemukan si pemilik bola mata hitam kelam yang dulu diabaikannya.

Dan Taehyung tidak tahu apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin membalik _bacon strips_ nya dengan pandangan kosong. Sejak kemarin dia memutuskan untuk menjauhi Namjoon, dia tidak bicara padanya, bahkan Seokjin tidak menatap Namjoon kemarin. Seokjin tahu tindakannya kekanak-kanakkan. Tidak seharusnya dia mengacuhkan Namjoon hanya karena alasan yang tidak jelas. Tapi ada bagian di hati Seokjin yang mengatakan dia perlu menjauhi Namjoon, entah kenapa.

"Jinnie? _bacon_ mu nyaris hangus, sayang."

Seokjin tersentak, dengan segera dia mematikan kompornya. Dia berbalik dan melihat Namjoon berdiri di belakangnya. "Namjoon.."

"Ya?"

"Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

 _Damn_! Kalimat itu meluncur dengan begitu saja dari mulut Seokjin tanpa bisa ditahan.

Namjoon terdiam, dia menghela nafas pelan. "Angkat _bacon_ mu dan duduklah. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu."

Seokjin mengangguk kecil dan bergegas memindahkan _bacon_ nya ke piring. Kemudian dia melangkah dan duduk di sebelah Namjoon.

Namjoon tersenyum pada Seokjin, "Jinnie, kau tahu aku mencintaimu, kan?"

Seokjin mengangguk polos.

Namjoon melepaskan cincin di tangan kanannya, cincin yang selalu dipakai Namjoon selama ini, bahkan sejak sebelum dia memiliki cincin pertunangannya yang sekarang dipakai di tangan kiri. Dia melepaskannya dan meletakkannya di meja makan kemudian menggesernya ke arah Seokjin.

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya bingung, tapi Namjoon memberi isyarat bagi Seokjin untuk mengambil cincin itu. Seokjin mengambilnya dan membawanya ke dekat matanya, memperhatikan cincin itu dengan detail.

Cincin itu terlihat sudah lama, kilauannya sudah memudar. Seokjin sudah hendak mengembalikan cincin itu ketika dia melihat sesuatu. Seokjin mengintip ke bagian dalam cincin dan dia melihat ada sesuatu terukir di sana.

Seokjin menyipitkan matanya, dia merasa tulisan itu familiar. Seokjin memang tidak mengerti apa yang terukir di sana, tapi perasaannya mengatakan itu adalah sebuah kata. Dahi Seokjin mengerut karena dia mencoba mengingat dimana dia pernah melihat itu dan saat dia ingat, Seokjin merasa seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Cincin yang berada di antara jemarinya terlepas dan terjatuh dengan suara berdenting ke meja.

"Da-darimana kau mendapat itu? I-itu.." Seokjin merasakan kepalanya berdenyut. Ingatan masa lalunya yang mengerikan kembali memasuki kepalanya.

Dia ingat dulu dia pernah diberi makanan oleh orang yang memiliki tato kata itu, dan dia dibujuk untuk makan oleh seorang anak lelaki yang memakai kalung yang sama. Dan ternyata, makanan itu beracun.

"K-kau.." Seokjin menatap Namjoon dengan rasa ketakutan yang luar biasa. Dia bergerak bangun dan melangkah mundur.

"Jinnie, dengarkan aku dulu.."

"Tidak! Menjauh dariku!" tubuh Seokjin gemetar, dia menatap Namjoon. "Kau.. kau adalah anak itu? Anak yang dulu membujukku untuk memakan _snack_ yang diberikan orang aneh itu?"

"Seokjin.."

"Aku tidak percaya ini. Namjoon, kau.. kau adalah orang yang mencoba membunuhku." Seokjin merasakan pandangannya mengabur karena airmata. Kenyataan ini benar-benar membuatnya pusing, kepalanya berdenyut dan samar-samar dia bisa mendengar suara dokter kejiwaannya yang dulu menyarankan agar Seokjin melupakan masa lalu kelam itu.

"Sayang, biarkan aku menjelaskan ini."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun darimu!" Seokjin berjongkok dan menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan, dia juga memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

Namjoon menatap Seokjin dengan sedih, dia sangat ingin menjelaskan soal hal ini sejak dulu. Tapi dia takut hal itu akan membuat Seokjin terluka dan dugaannya benar. Bahkan reaksi Seokjin benar-benar diluar bayangannya. Dia tidak menyangka Seokjin akan shock hebat seperti ini.

"Pergi.."

Namjoon terdiam saat dia mendengar Seokjin mengucapkan itu dengan lirih. "Sayang.." panggilnya pelan.

"PERGI DARI SINI!" teriak Seokjin keras.

Namjoon memejamkan matanya, dia rasa Seokjin butuh waktu untuk mencerna semua permasalahan ini. "Oke, aku pergi. Jangan berbuat bodoh, sayang."

Seokjin mendengar suara langkah kaki menjauh dan tak lama kemudian dia mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup. Seokjin membuka matanya secara perlahan, tubuhnya masih gemetar hebat. Trauma masa lalunya yang sudah mulai sembuh kembali dan membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati.

Seokjin meremas rambutnya sendiri dan menjerit keras. Dia ingat rasa sakit saat makanan beracun itu melewati tenggorokannya. Rasa sakit di tenggorokannya, panas di perutnya, dan perasaan disaat dia sesak nafas karena sekarat, kembali menghantui pikiran Seokjin.

Seokjin menatap ke arah telepon yang berada di meja yang tidak jauh darinya. Seokjin merangkak ke arah telepon itu, setelah mengambilnya, jemarinya menekan sederetan angka yang sudah dihafalnya.

"D-Dokter C-Choi? A-aku.. perlu bantuanmu.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin melangkah menghampiri Yoongi dengan senyum di wajahnya. Dia berjalan perlahan dan duduk di sebelah Yoongi yang sedang membaca majalah di ruang tengah.

" _Hello, baby sugar_ ~"

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Jimin, "Hei, kau tidak ke kantor?"

"Aku cuti. Aku bosan di kantor terus. Kau sendiri?"

Yoongi melirik jam dinding, "Ini masih siang, Jim. Aku akan berangkat sore nanti."

"Tidak bisakah kau mengambil cuti juga?"

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Jimin, Jimin terlihat sedang cemberut. Yoongi tertawa dan mengecup pipi Jimin, "Tidak bisa, Chim-Chim. Kasusku belum selesai."

"Aah, kasus mutilasi itu? Kemarin aku melihat beritanya di TV. Reporter itu bilang kasus ini mirip dengan yang terjadi 7 tahun lalu. Kau ingat? Kasus Suga."

Yoongi menegang saat mendengar nama 'Suga', dia berdehem dan kembali membalik halaman majalahnya. "Tidak, itu sudah terlalu lama."

"Oya? Tapi bukankah si Suga itu sangat terkenal? Aku ingat dulu dia masuk media selama satu tahun penuh karena pembunuhan acak yang dia lakukan. Dia juga memutilasi korbannya kan? Kurasa karena itulah para reporter mengaitkannya dengan kasus mutilasi sekarang ini."

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya, "Aku.. tidak ingat."

"Hmm, oke. Tapi mungkin kau bisa mendapatkan sedikit referensi dari kasus itu. Mungkin saja pelaku mutilasi kali ini adalah si Suga itu."

"Bukan!" sentak Yoongi. "Bukan Suga!"

Jimin mengerjap pelan, dia kaget karena Yoongi tiba-tiba saja menaikkan nada suaranya.

Yoongi terdiam, dia menutup majalahnya. "Aku harus pergi kerja."

Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan bingung, "Yoongi _Hyung_?"

Jimin menatap punggung Yoongi yang melesat cepat ke arah kamar mereka di apartemen. Yoongi menutup pintunya dan Jimin hanya bisa terpaku di sofa.

"Dia kenapa?" gumam Jimin. "Dia.. tidak mungkin mengenal Suga, kan?"

.

.

Yoongi berdiri bersandar di pintu dan perlahan-lahan dia jatuh terduduk. Dia menekuk lututnya dan memeluknya. Tubuhnya menegang saat Jimin membahas Suga. Setelah kemarin kebiasaan lamanya kembali, sekarang Jimin tiba-tiba membahas Suga.

Yoongi memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng, "Tidak, Yoongi. Itu masa lalu. Lupakan. Kau tidak boleh membuat Jimin mengetahui hal ini."

Yoongi menggeleng keras dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan kasus Suga diangkat lagi ke permukaan oleh media. Dia harus segera menyelesaikan kasus mutilasi yang sedang ditanganinya. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan Suga kembali dibicarakan oleh media.

Dia harus menyelesaikan ini secepatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon menekan _bell_ apartemen Hoseok dengan brutal. Demi Tuhan, dia sudah berdiri di sini selama 45 menit dan menekan _bell_ secara konstan tapi Hoseok tidak juga membuka pintunya. Jihoon tahu Hoseok masih di apartemen karena tadi dia sempat menelepon kantor CSI.

" _Hyungie_! Buka pintunya!"

Jihoon sudah mengangkat jemarinya untuk kembali menekan _bell_ , tapi tiba-tiba pintu apartemen terbuka dan munculah wajah Hoseok.

"Apa? Aku sedang tidur."

"Ini sudah hampir sore, _Hyungie_. Kau tidak pergi kerja?"

Hoseok menggaruk kepalanya, "Aku akan pergi nanti."

"Kapan?" Jihoon mendorong tubuh Hoseok masuk ke dalam agar dia juga bisa masuk.

Hoseok melangkah masuk dan berjalan ke arah dapur sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Kau mau minum apa, Jihoonie?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau mau minum apa? Aku hanya punya air mineral dan minuman beralkohol."

Jihoon membulatkan matanya, dengan cepat dia sudah berdiri di sebelah Hoseok yang sedang mengintip ke dalam kulkas. "Astaga, Jung Hoseok! Sudah kubilang berhenti minum-minum!" Jihoon memukul kepala belakang Hoseok keras.

Hoseok meringis seraya mengusap kepalanya, "Apa sih, aku kan hanya minum sesekali."

"Apanya yang sesekali? Kulkasmu penuh dengan minuman mematikan itu!" Jihoon menatap Hoseok sengit.

Hoseok meringis, "Oke, aku kalah."

Jihoon mendengus, dia menadahkan tangannya ke arah Hoseok.

"Apa?" tanya Hoseok.

"Berikan kunci apartemenmu. Akan kubuang semua minuman itu saat kau kerja."

"H-hei, jangan! Itu mahal. Lagipula apartemenku memakai _password_."

Jihoon mengerjap, "Oiya ya, aku lupa. Ah, sudahlah. Intinya berikan akses masuk ke apartemenmu."

"Akan kuberikan asalkan kau berjanji kau tidak akan membuang koleksiku."

Jihoon menggeram kesal, "Minuman itu tidak baik untukmu. Lagipula, kenapa sih kau senang sekali meminum itu?"

' _Karena minuman itu bisa membantu melupakan rasa bersalahku padamu.'_ Hoseok membatin, lalu dia menghela nafas pelan. Dia tidak akan bisa mengatakan itu pada Jihoon.

"Karena aku suka. Kau tahu aku sudah mengoleksi itu sejak aku masih kuliah."

Jihoon memutar bola matanya, "Oke, kalau begitu akan kusembunyikan di tempat yang bagus."

"Jihoonie.."

" _Hyungie_ , ini demi kepentinganmu sendiri."

Hoseok menghela nafas pelan, "Oke, aku mengalah."

Jihoon tersenyum lebar, " _Yeay_! Jadi, apa _password_ nya?"

Hoseok melirik Jihoon yang menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar, "Tanggal lahirmu."

"Eh?"

" _Password_ nya itu tanggal lahirmu."

Wajah Jihoon perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi merah pekat. Dia menggaruk pipinya dengan canggung. "Oh, _okay_.."

Hoseok melirik wajah malu-malu Jihoon yang terlihat begitu manis. " _Damn_!" Hoseok mengumpat pelan kemudian dia mendorong tubuh Jihoon hingga tubuh itu membentur kulkasnya.

Jihoon hendak mengerang sakit tapi bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh Hoseok yang menciumnya. Hoseok menciumnya dengan begitu kasar dan menuntut, membuat Jihoon kesulitan mengimbanginya.

Jihoon meremas tengkuk Hoseok, kakinya melayang karena Hoseok memeluk pinggangnya dan sedikit mengangkatnya. Hoseok selalu melakukan itu agar Jihoon tidak perlu berjinjit atau mendongak saat menciumnya.

Jihoon terengah-engah saat akhirnya Hoseok melepaskan ciumannya. " _Hyungie_.."

Jihoon menyadari mata Hoseok menggelap karena nafsu dan Jihoon yakin kalau Hoseok tidak akan berhenti dan puas hanya dengan ciuman tadi. Hoseok mendekatkan wajahnya lagi dan Jihoon memejamkan matanya.

Namun saat bibir mereka hanya berjarak satu inchi lagi, ponsel Jihoon berdering dengan begitu keras hingga Hoseok langsung menarik wajahnya menjauh.

Jihoon menggigit bibirnya canggung, Hoseok menjauh dari tubuh Jihoon dan masuk ke dapur. Sementara Jihoon berlari ke arah tasnya di ruang tengah.

Jihoon mengambil ponselnya dan dia melihat nama 'Christian' di sana. "Chris? Ada apa?"

Hoseok melirik Jihoon saat dia menelepon. Hoseok mendengar Jihoon berulang kali mengucapkan nama 'Chris'. Hoseok berjalan menghampiri Jihoon dengan satu gelas berisi air mineral, dia melihat Jihoon kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke tas.

"Siapa?" tanya Hoseok.

"Christian Lee, temanku."

Hoseok mengerutkan dahinya, "Temanmu?"

"Huum, teman baruku. Aku bertemu dengannya di café kemarin. Dia itu orang yang waktu itu menabrakku di universitas waktu aku mengikutimu bekerja."

Hoseok mengerutkan dahinya, dia tidak tahu siapa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Jihoon. "Apa aku mengenalnya?"

"Kau.."

Ucapan Jihoon terhenti karena kali ini ponsel Hoseok berdering dengan nyaring. Hoseok berjalan ke arah ponselnya dan mengambilnya. "Ya?"

"Hoseok, cepat ke kantor. Aku menemukan petunjuk penting!"

Hoseok mengangguk, "Hn.." dia kembali melempar ponselnya ke sofa.

"Siapa?" tanya Jihoon.

"Yoongi. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Oh, kalau begitu aku juga pulang saja. Christian mengajakku pergi."

Hoseok mengerutkan dahinya tidak suka.

"Ka-kami cuma mau ke perpustakaan kota kok, _Hyungie_." Jihoon menjelaskan dengan cepat saat dia menyadari raut wajah Hoseok yang tidak bersahabat.

"Hmm, kabari aku kalau kau sudah sampai di sana."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menjerit keras dengan nafas terengah-engah. Dia menatap sekeliling dan menghela nafas lega saat dia menyadari kalau dia ada di kamarnya. Jungkook mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia benci mimpi buruk yang terus dialaminya.

"Sial! Kenapa aku memimpikan itu lagi?!" ujarnya frustasi.

Jungkook mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan melupakan mimpi saat dia berada di sebuah lemari dan menyaksikan sebuah pembunuhan sadis tepat di depan matanya sendiri. Jungkook bergidik saat dia kembali mengingat semua darah itu.

Jungkook melirik jam di meja nakasnya dan dia melompat bangun saat sadar kalau dia terlambat, amat sangat terlambat untuk bekerja.

"Oh, _shit_! Taehyung akan memarahiku!"

Jungkook bergegas bangun dan berlari ke kamar mandi, dia mencuci wajahnya dan terhenti saat dia melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Dia terpaku menatap matanya sendiri, dia ingat kemarin dia melihat bola mata coklat Taehyung dan merasa kalau dia pernah melihatnya sebelumnya.

Dan sekarang Jungkook ingat di mana dia pernah melihat bola mata itu.

Dia melihat itu, di tengah ruangan penuh darah tempat mayat bergelimpangan. Ruangan yang selalu menjadi objek mimpi buruknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau temukan?" tanya Hoseok pada Yoongi.

"Hei, aku menemukan penemuan besar. Kau tahu kan kalau seluruh sidik jari korban dihapus dengan cara dilepas? Jadi karena itu kita tidak bisa mendapatkan sidik jarinya. Dan kedua tangannya bersih dari bulu, begitu juga kakinya. Tapi.. aku menemukan satu helai bulu yang luput dibersihkan, aku berhasil menemukan identitas korban melalui tes DNA dan beruntungnya aku, aku menemukan DNA yang serupa dengannya dari data rumah sakit. Kelihatannya orang ini mengikuti perawatan lengkap hingga data DNAnya tersimpan di rumah sakit."

Hoseok menatap layar komputer di hadapannya, "Park Minho?"

"Yap, _ulzzang_ terkenal di universitas itu."

"Selain itu aku juga menemukan sidik jari berdarah di bagian lipatan lutut kaki korban. Aku mencarinya dan ternyata itu adalah sidik jari dari Christian Lee, salah satu mahasiswa di sana."

"Siapa?"

Yoongi menekan-nekan _keyboard_ dan wajah seorang pria muncul di layar. "Christian Lee."

Hoseok memperhatikan wajah di layar dan matanya melebar saat dia mengenali kalau orang itu adalah orang yang menanyakan Jihoon dan orang yang sama dengan yang waktu itu menabrak Jihoon.

' _Christian Lee, temanku.'_

' _Huum, teman baruku. Aku bertemu dengannya di café kemarin. Dia itu orang yang waktu itu menabrakku di universitas waktu aku mengikutimu bekerja.'_

"Sial! Jihoon!"

"Kenapa, Hoseok?"

"Jihoon berada bersama dia! Jihoon dalam bahaya!"

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

Hai!

Kemarin ada banyak yang masih bingung ya?

Jadi, bagaimana sekarang? Sudah tidak bingung atau semakin bingung? Hehehe

Aku tidak bisa memastikan kapan update. Tapi kuharap kalian mau sabar karena aku pasti update kok. Hehehe

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


	7. Chapter 6

**The Dark Side of The Truth**

 **Pair** :

Kim Taehyung (V) x Jeon Jungkook (Jungkook)

Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster) x Kim Seokjin (Jin)

Park Jimin (Jimin) x Min Yoongi (Suga)

Jung Hoseok (J-Hope) x Lee Jihoon (Woozi)

 **Rated** : M (for dark theme and some adult scene)

 **Length** : Chaptered

 **Summary** :

Kebenaran akan menjelaskan segalanya, tapi kadang kebenaran itu sendiri akan membawa sebuah hal gelap lainnya. "Some words are better left unspoken." / VKook, NamJin, MinYoon and Hoseok fanfiction. BL. AU.

 **Warning** :

Fiction, BL, AU. Inspired by **I Need U** MV and **Dope** MV.

.

.

.

 _Enjoy_!

.

.

.

 **Chapter 6**

Seokjin berbaring dengan tenang di sebuah kursi malas dalam sebuah ruangan. Dia memejamkan matanya dan perlahan dia mulai merasa tenang. Ruangan itu beraroma seperti teh hijau dan melati serta bau kayu manis. Aroma yang lembut itu membuat Seokjin semakin tenang, selain itu suhu ruangan yang tidak terlalu dingin atau panas juga membuat Seokjin merasa jauh lebih tenang.

"Nah, sekarang. Fokus pada pikiranmu dan cobalah untuk tenang. Tarik nafas dalam dan hembuskan perlahan."

Seokjin bisa mendengar suara lembut seorang wanita dan Seokjin menuruti ucapannya. Dia menarik nafas perlahan dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan pula. Setelah empat kali mengatur nafas, Seokjin mulai merasa dia mengantuk.

"Seokjin, kau masih mendengarku?"

"Ya.."

"Bagus, sekarang fokuslah kepada suaraku dan ceritakan apa yang kau lihat di pikiranmu dan apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu."

"Aku.. sedang duduk di taman. Aku menunggu Ibu, dia bilang akan segera datang menjemputku dengan membawa es krim." Seokjin melihat sebuah taman dalam pikirannya dan dia tersenyum kecil saat mengingat perasaannya saat itu. "Aku menunggu dan menunggu, tapi Ibu tidak datang.."

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku menunggu, lalu ada seorang paman aneh bertubuh tinggi yang memberiku satu kotak biskuit cokelat. Aku menolak _snack_ itu karena Ibu bilang aku tidak boleh berbicara dengan orang asing atau menerima pemberian dari orang asing."

"Hmm, baiklah. Bisa jelaskan seperti apa paman itu?"

"Paman itu tinggi, kurasa dia lebih tinggi dari Ayah. Dia memakai setelan jas seperti yang digunakan Ayah saat bekerja tapi dia memakai warna hitam dan dia memiliki tato di punggung tangannya yang menjalar hingga ke pergelangan tangan. Aku melihatnya saat dia memberiku biskuit."

"Tato apa yang dia miliki?"

"Sebuah kata. Aku tidak tahu apa arti kata itu."

"Baiklah, sekarang apa yang dilakukan paman itu?"

"Dia bersikeras memintaku memakan biskuit itu. Aku tetap tidak mau lalu ada seorang anak laki-laki yang menghampiri kami."

"Siapa anak itu?"

"Aku.. tidak tahu. Tapi anak itu membujukku dan aku menurut padanya karena dia mengatakan kalau dia memakan biskuit yang sama."

"Apa yang kau ingat dari anak itu?"

"Dia.. memakai kalung dengan liontin berbentuk oval dan di liontin itu tertulis kata yang sama dengan yang ada di tato paman tadi."

"Okay, jadi apa yang menganggumu?"

"Aku.. melihat kata yang sama dengan tato dan liontin itu."

"Dimana kau melihatnya?"

Seokjin terdiam, kejadian tadi pagi saat Namjoon memberinya cincin yang memiliki ukiran kata yang sama merasuk dalam kepalanya. Seokjin merasa tubuhnya gemetar, dia merasakan elusan lembut di punggung tangannya, tapi itu tidak berhasil. Seokjin sangat tegang dan dia mulai menangis.

"Seokjin, tenanglah."

Seokjin terisak begitu keras dan airmata membanjiri wajahnya, "A-aku.. melihat kata itu.."

"Berhenti, Seokjin. Jangan paksakan dirimu."

"A-aku melihatnya.. a-aku.. melihatnya di cincin milik tunanganku.."

Tepat setelah Seokjin mengeluarkan kalimat itu dengan nada lirih, Seokjin menjerit histeris, tubuhnya meronta dalam kursi santai itu hingga dokter yang sejak tadi menanganinya kewalahan dan memanggil beberapa perawat untuk menahan tubuh Seokjin.

Tiga orang perawat pria menahan tubuh Seokjin untuk tetap berbaring walaupun Seokjin terus berteriak histeris dan menggeliat kasar agar bisa lepas dari cengkraman tiga perawat pria itu.

"Tahan lengan kirinya!" seru dokter wanita yang sejak tadi menangani Seokjin. Dia kembali dengan membawa suntikan berisi obat penenang, dan setelah cairan itu disuntikkan ke dalam tubuh Seokjin, rontaan Seokjin berangsur-angsur berhenti dan akhirnya Seokjin terlelap.

Tiga perawat itu melepaskan cengkraman mereka dari tubuh Seokjin dan melangkah mundur.

"Dokter Choi? Apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang?" tanya salah satu perawat.

Dokter Choi menghela nafas, "Bawa Seokjin ke salah satu kamar, ikat dia di tempat tidur, bisa gawat kalau dia mengamuk."

Tiga perawat itu mengangguk dan mereka bergegas mempersiapkan Seokjin untuk dibawa ke ruang rawat.

Dokter Choi melirik kertas-kertas yang berserakan di sudut, tadi sebelum sesi konsultasi dimulai Seokjin terus mencoret-coret kertas itu dengan pandangan kosong. Dan ternyata Seokjin menulis kata yang sama, sebuah kata dalam huruf Yunani, kata yang berarti iblis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon meremas rambutnya frustasi. Dia tidak juga berhasil menghubungi tunangannya sejak kejadian tadi siang. Seokjin tidak datang ke kantor tanpa kabar, dan ini membuat beberapa orang kelimpungan. Seokjin adalah dokter utama dan nyaris seluruh jenazah ditangani olehnya, makanya saat Seokjin tidak datang untuk kerja, semua orang kewalahan mencari pengganti sementara untuk Seokjin.

"Namjoon, kau masih belum bisa menghubungi Seokjin?"

Namjoon mengangkat kepalanya dan dia melihat Taehyung berdiri di ambang pintu ruang kerjanya. Namjoon menggeleng lemah, "Minta dokter forensik lain untuk menangani mayat-mayat itu."

Taehyung menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, "Seokjin sudah mengautopsi korban terbaru itu, aku butuh hasilnya."

Namjoon mengerang kesal, "Cari saja di meja Seokjin! Dia pasti meletakkannya di laci paling atas."

Taehyung terdiam sebentar, "Oke." Taehyung berbalik namun dia terhenti, "Hei, Namjoon."

Namjoon mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Taehyung, "Apa?"

"Berhenti membohongi dirimu sendiri."

Namjoon membelalakkan matanya, "Kau.."

"Aku dipanggil detektif terbaik bukan tanpa alasan. Aku tahu.. kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak tahu itu apa. Dan semua orang berhak memiliki rahasia, jadi aku tidak akan bertanya." Taehyung melemparkan senyum tipis dan berlalu keluar dari ruangan Namjoon.

Namjoon terdiam cukup lama setelah Taehyung pergi. Dia menunduk menatap mejanya. Dia tahu dia harus berhenti membohongi Seokjin dan memberikannya dunia palsu dimana Namjoon berperan sebagai sosok pangeran berkuda putih untuknya. Dia tahu dia harus menunjukkan kepada Seokjin siapa dirinya sebenarnya, siapa dia di masa lalu dan sekarang.

Tapi Namjoon tidak siap. Dosanya terlalu banyak hingga dia yakin Seokjin akan membakarnya hidup-hidup atas apa yang pernah dia lakukan. Seokjin hanya mengetahui satu dosa diantara dosa lainnya dan reaksi Seokjin benar-benar diluar dugaan Namjoon.

Jadi, bagaimana jika semua orang yang menjadi korban atas perbuatannya mengetahui segalanya? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan padanya?

Namjoon takut. Dia amat sangat takut mengetahui reaksi orang-orang yang lain. Dia berusaha bersembunyi selama sekian tahun ini namun Tuhan seolah menamparnya dengan kenyataan yang dia terima saat ini.

Ya, saat ini semua korban dari perbuatannya berada di satu tempat bersamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin menyeka keringat yang mengalir di dahinya. Saat ini dia sedang melakukan operasi besar-besaran untuk membersihkan apartemen yang dia tinggali bersama Yoongi. Jimin sangat suka keteraturan dan kerapihan, makanya dia benar-benar tidak nyaman melihat apartemennya yang mulai berantakan.

Jimin bersenandung riang seraya merapihkan tumpukan kardus di dalam gudang kecil di apartemennya. Jimin mengangkat kardus-kardus itu dan membongkar isinya untuk kemudian membuang barang yang benar-benar sudah tidak terpakai lagi.

Jimin membuka sebuah kardus dan dia tertegun saat melihat bahwa kardus itu berisi sebuah kotak kulit berwarna hitam yang cukup besar. Jimin mengeluarkan kotak itu, "Apa ini?" gumamnya.

Jimin mencoba membukanya namun kotak itu terkunci. Jimin menarik-narik penutup kotak dan tiba-tiba saja engsel penutup kotak itu patah dan kotak itu pun terbuka. Bagian dalam kotak itu ditutupi kain berwarna hitam dan saat Jimin menyingkapnya, Jimin melihat sebuah pisau yang besar berada di bagian paling atas dari isi kotak.

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya, tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan itu mengangkat pisau tadi dan memperhatikannya. "Ini.. bukan punyaku. Apa ini milik Yoongi _Hyung_? Tapi untuk apa dia memiliki benda semacam ini?"

Pisau itu sangat bersih hingga Jimin bisa memantulkan cahaya dari bilah pisau itu. Jimin berhenti memperhatikan bilah pisau saat dia melihat sesuatu terukir di pinggir bilah pisau. Jimin menyipitkan matanya dan memperhatikan ukiran yang sepertinya digores dengan sengaja dengan menggunakan pisau lainnya.

"Apa itu?" gumam Jimin sambil terus berusaha membaca. "Su.. Suga?"

Seketika itu juga pisau yang dipegang Jimin terjatuh dan mendarat dengan suara cukup keras di dalam kotak. "Suga? Pisau ini.. milik Suga?"

Jimin menutup kotak tadi dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam kardus, dengan segera dia berlari keluar dari gudang dan menutup pintunya lalu menguncinya. Jimin jatuh terduduk di depan pintu gudangnya.

"Jika pisau itu milik Suga, maka Yoongi _Hyung_ adalah Suga? Si pembunuh itu?"

Jimin terdiam dengan mata yang membelalak ngeri. Dia berpacaran dengan seorang pembunuh yang masih buron!

Jika Jimin tidak salah ingat, masa kadaluarsa suatu kasus pembunuhan adalah sekitar 20-30 tahun, dan itu berarti kasus Suga yang baru terjadi kurang dari 10 tahun lalu itu masih berlaku. Dan jika Yoongi adalah Suga, haruskah Jimin melaporkannya pada polisi?

Jimin menggeleng tegas, "Tidak, tidak. Aku harus memeriksanya dulu." Jimin berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya, dia mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Ah, Daehyun? Untunglah kau segera mengangkat telepon dariku."

" _Ya, ada apa, Jim?"_

"Aku butuh bantuanmu. Kau ahli forensik bagian DNA, kan?"

" _Ya, benar."_

"Aku butuh kau memeriksa beberapa barang. Kalian memiliki arsip DNA dari seluruh korban Suga, kan?"

" _Ya, tentu saja. Selama Suga belum tertangkap, barang bukti berupa DNA itu tidak akan kami musnahkan."_

"Sekarang aku akan mengirimkan beberapa barang kepadamu. Tolong periksa apakah di barang-barang itu ada DNA dari korban Suga. Dan tolong, jangan sampai Yoongi tahu."

" _Hmm, oke. Tapi untuk apa kau memeriksanya? Kau kenal salah satu korban Suga?"_

"Tolong lakukan saja."

" _Okay."_

Jimin melempar ponselnya kembali dan mengulum bibirnya, "Semoga saja apa yang aku lakukan ini benar."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung berjalan melintasi koridor dan dia berpapasan dengan Jungkook. Taehyung terlihat terkejut, tapi dia berhasil menanganinya dengan baik. Dia berjalan menghampiri Jungkook, "Aku sudah mendapatkan hasil autopsi korban."

Jungkook mengangguk dengan tenang dan kaku, terlalu kaku malah.

"Aku akan memeriksa ini dan kau teruskan penelitianmu soal barang-barang yang kau temukan di kelas."

Jungkook mengangguk lagi.

"Oke, kalau kau butuh sesuatu, aku ada di mejaku." Taehyung berjalan melewati Jungkook.

"Taehyung- _ssi_.."

Taehyung berhenti berjalan dan berbalik, "Ya?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menolongku waktu itu?"

"Maaf?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menolongku? Padahal kau tahu aku bersembunyi dalam lemari. Apa kau tahu? Karena kau tidak menolongku, aku terjebak di sana selama 24 jam penuh dan diselamatkan oleh polisi karena laporan warga yang mencium bau busuk dari rumahku."

Taehyung merasa tubuhnya menegang, dia terpaku menatap Jungkook yang menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka.

"Kenapa kau tidak menolongku? Butuh waktu 10 tahun bagiku untuk bisa melupakan sedikit kesadisan yang terjadi di malam itu. Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi aku? Terjebak sendirian dalam mimpi buruk karena melihat kejadian malam itu. Apa kau tahu kalau aku mengalami mimpi buruk soal malam itu berulang-ulang? Apa kau tahu kalau aku melihat kejadian saat orang tuaku dan kakakku mati terbunuh dengan tercabik-cabik setiap malamnya dalam mimpi? Apa kau tahu itu, Taetae?" Jungkook menghapus setitik airmata di pipinya.

Taehyung tersentak keras saat mendengar panggilan 'Taetae' yang dilontarkan Jungkook padanya. Dia merasa sangat familiar dengan panggilan itu.

"Apa kau tahu kalau karena itu aku memiliki kelainan jiwa yang aneh? Apa kau tahu kalau satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku tenang adalah dengan membahayakan diriku sendiri? Kenapa kau pergi waktu itu, Taetae? Kenapa kau pergi? Kenapa kau tidak melapor kepada polisi? Padahal kau tahu aku ada di sana, dan aku masih hidup di tengah mayat-mayat itu."

Taehyung tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi dia merasa lidahnya kelu seolah-olah diberi lem super kuat. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, dia terpaku mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

"Kau tahu, Taehyung? Sebaiknya kita segera selesaikan kasus ini karena aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi." Jungkook berbalik dan melangkah pergi dari sana.

Taehyung terhuyung dan punggungnya menghantam dinding koridor. Dia mencengkram dadanya yang terasa sesak. Dia ingat, dia ingat alasan kenapa dulu dia datang ke rumah penuh darah itu.

Itu karena dia ingin mengajak temannya bermain di rumahnya. Itu karena dia ingin mengajak si pemilik bola mata hitam kelam itu bermain. Anak kecil yang selalu memanggilnya 'Taetae'.

Teman masa kecilnya.

Seseorang yang selalu Taehyung panggil dengan sebutan 'Kookie'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok meninju permukaan dinding kamar asrama Christian Lee dengan kesal. Christian Lee menghilang, bersama dengan Jihoon yang juga menghilang dari rumahnya. Pihak universitas mengaku tidak tahu soal perginya Christian karena tidak ada kabar mengenai absennya Christian dari kelas-kelas yang harus dihadirinya.

Hoseok menggeram kesal, dalam hatinya dia amat sangat mengkhawatirkan Jihoon. Dia belum menebus dosanya pada anak itu dan dia jelas tidak siap kehilangan Jihoon.

"Aku sudah bertanya pada semua orang, mereka semua tidak tahu kemana kiranya Christian Lee pergi." Yoongi berjalan menghampiri Hoseok dengan nafas terengah.

"Sial! Jihoon!" Hoseok meninju permukaan dinding itu lagi hingga menimbulkan lebam di tangannya. "Ini salahku, seharusnya aku lebih memperhatikan dengan siapa Jihoon pergi."

Yoongi menepuk bahu Hoseok pelan, "Kita akan menemukan Jihoon dan dia akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah sedikit."

"Anu.."

Hoseok dan Yoongi menoleh serempak dan mereka melihat seorang mahasiwi berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Ka-kalau kalian mencari Christian, aku sempat mendengarnya berbicara soal rencana keberangkatannya ke villa di telepon."

Hoseok melangkah cepat ke arah mahasiswi itu dan mencengkram bahunya, "Dimana tempatnya?" desaknya tidak sabar.

"A-aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya mendengarnya berbicara di telepon dan dia meminta villanya dibersihkan karena dia akan ke sana sebentar lagi."

Yoongi berdecak, "Tanpa alamat yang jelas, GPS pun tidak akan sanggup menemukan villa itu."

Hoseok terdiam, "GPS? Astaga, GPS!" Hoseok bergegas mengambil ponselnya dan mengutak-atiknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yoongi.

"Dulu Jihoon pernah iseng menyambungkan GPS pelacak di ponselku dengan ponselnya. Dia bilang dia melakukan itu agar dia tahu aku berada di mana. Dan jika Jihoon bisa melacak keberadaanku, maka seharusnya aku juga bisa melacak keberadaan Jihoon." Hoseok tersenyum lega saat dia melihat kalau ponsel Jihoon masih terhubung dengan ponselnya.

Hoseok mengangkat ponselnya dan menunjukkannya pada Yoongi, "Aku dan dia masih terhubung. Kita harus segera pergi ke lokasi ini."

Yoongi mengangguk cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon mengerang pelan dan perlahan dia membuka matanya. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkannya pelan untuk membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya. Dia bermaksud untuk mengusap matanya namun tangannya tidak bisa digerakkan, Jihoon melihat kondisi tubuhnya dan dia menyadari kalau dia terikat di kursi dan mulutnya disumpal dengan kain.

Jihoon mencoba menjerit dan meronta, namun jeritannya teredam oleh kain di mulutnya.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?"

Jihoon mengangkat pandangannya dan dia melihat Christian tengah duduk di sofa tak jauh darinya. Jihoon baru menyadari kalau saat ini dia berada di dalam kamar super mewah dan bagus dengan nuansa warna merah di mana-mana.

Jihoon menatap Christian denga tajam.

"Kau pasti bingung ya kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?" Christian menyeringai, "Kau berada di sini, karena aku akan mengupasmu satu demi satu. Aku akan mengambil darahmu."

Jihoon membelalakkan matanya dan dia meronta semakin keras.

"Ssh.. jangan meronta. Kau akan melukai dirimu sendiri. Dan kalau kau terluka, darahmu akan ternoda." Christian berdiri dari duduknya dan mengambil sebuah gergaji bulat di meja. "Nah, kau mau langsung dipotong saja? Aku suka darah yang bermuncratan saat aku memotongmu, darah itu akan teresap di seluruh tubuhku." Christian menyeringai menyeramkan.

Jihoon menatap gergaji bulat itu dengan ngeri, dia menggeleng keras. Airmata sudah mengalir di pipinya.

' _ **Hyungie, tolong aku..'**_

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

Taraaa~

 _Chapter_ enam selesai!

Bagaimana? Koneksi diantara mereka sudah jelas kan? Ada beberapa yang memiliki koneksi satu sama lain dan ada juga yang tidak, lho. Hahaha

Ada yang masih bingung? Kalau bingung, tunggu _chapter-chapter_ berikutnya saja~

Oke, jangan lupa _review_ ya _guys_. Aku sayang kalian!

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


	8. Chapter 7

**The Dark Side of The Truth**

 **Pair** :

Kim Taehyung (V) x Jeon Jungkook (Jungkook)

Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster) x Kim Seokjin (Jin)

Park Jimin (Jimin) x Min Yoongi (Suga)

Jung Hoseok (J-Hope) x Lee Jihoon (Woozi)

 **Rated** : M (for dark theme and some adult scene)

 **Length** : Chaptered

 **Summary** :

Kebenaran akan menjelaskan segalanya, tapi kadang kebenaran itu sendiri akan membawa sebuah hal gelap lainnya. "Some words are better left unspoken." / VKook, NamJin, MinYoon and Hoseok fanfiction. BL. AU.

 **Warning** :

Fiction, BL, AU. Inspired by **I Need U** MV and **Dope** MV.

.

.

.

 _Enjoy_!

.

.

.

 **Chapter 7**

Hoseok berlari cepat ke arah sebuah villa yang terletak di dalam hutan, dia mendobrak pintu dengan cepat dan berlari ke dalam. "Jihoon! Jihoonie!" teriak Hoseok keras.

Beberapa polisi segera menerobos masuk ke dalam sementara Hoseok berlari ke lantai dua villa itu. Hoseok membuka semua pintu dan dia terhenti saat dia membuka pintu sebuah kamar, dia melihat Jihoon terikat di kursi dengan Christian yang sedang menodongkan pisau ke lehernya.

Hoseok melirik ke bawah dan dia melihat darah menggenangi bagian bawah kursi yang diduduki Jihoon. Hoseok menatap Christian tajam, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jihoonku?"

"Aku hanya mengiris pergelangan tangannya, dan karena dia panik, dia cepat kehilangan banyak darah. Jihoonmu akan segera mati."

"Brengsek! Lepaskan Jihoon!"

Christian tertawa mengerikan, "Tidak akan, aku akan menampung darah Jihoonmu dan menggunakannya untuk mandi. Aku butuh darahnya agar aku tetap tampan."

"Kau sinting."

Christian menyeringai, "Sinting atau tidak, yang jelas Jihoonmu akan mati."

Hoseok menggerakkan tangannya ke belakang, mencoba mengambil pistolnya.

"Berhenti atau Jihoonmu mati lebih cepat."

Hoseok menggeram marah tapi kemudian dia mendengar suara tembakan dan Christian langsung terjatuh ke belakang. Hoseok menoleh ke belakang dan dia melihat Yoongi, masih memegang pistolnya, berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kau membunuhnya?" tanya Hoseok.

"Aku menembak bahu kirinya, untung Jihoon dalam posisi duduk, jadi aku tidak mengenainya." Yoongi menyimpan pistolnya dan berjalan ke arah Christian lalu menendang jauh pisaunya, "Kau akan menjadi tahanan paling tampan, Christian. Jangan khawatir." Yoongi menekan luka di bahu Christian, biar bagaimanapun juga dia tidak bisa membiarkan Christian mati. Dia tersangka dalam kasus ini.

Hoseok segera melepaskan tali di tubuh Jihoon dan Jihoon langsung jatuh terhuyung ke depan. "Jihoonie? Jihoonie kau mendengarku?"

Hoseok meraba nadi Jihoon dan nadi itu berdetak dengan sangat lemah, tubuh Jihoon juga mulai mendingin dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Hoseok menoleh ke arah Yoongi, "Dia sekarat."

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dokter Choi tersenyum kecil menatap Namjoon yang terlihat begitu kusut di hadapannya. Seokjin sudah dirawat di rumah sakit selama dua hari dan dia tidak mengalami kemajuan sedikitpun. Dan hal ini amat sangat menyiksa Namjoon.

"Pikiran Seokjin tidak bisa menerimanya, Namjoon. Kau penyebab traumanya, aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan olehmu di masa lalu. Tapi Seokjin tersiksa karena itu. Aku.. tidak bisa menyembuhkannya lewat terapi kejiwaan seperti dulu."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumam Namjoon sedih.

"Kau melakukan kejahatan di masa lalu, aku seharusnya melaporkanmu kepada polisi, kau tahu? Tapi sayangnya aku tidak memiliki bukti selain ingatan kacau Seokjin." Dokter Choi melipat tangannya di atas meja, "Aku menghubungimu karena kau adalah satu-satunya keluarga Seokjin, kau tunangannya, calon suaminya. Jadi aku harus memberitahu keadaan Seokjin padamu."

"Ya, terima kasih, Dokter Choi."

"Dan sekarang aku butuh persetujuanmu untuk sesuatu."

Namjoon mengangkat pandangannya dan menatap Dokter Choi, "Apa itu?"

"Kau harus memilih, kau ingin Seokjin tetap menjadi seperti sekarang atau kau mengizinkanku untuk menghapus dirimu dari ingatannya?"

Namjoon membulatkan matanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Satu-satunya cara untuk menolong Seokjin adalah dengan hipnoterapi. Aku akan menghipnotisnya dan membuatnya lupa akan dirimu dan seluruh trauma masa lalunya. Dulu aku ingin melakukan ini, tapi Seokjin yang dulu jauh lebih kuat daripada Seokjin yang sekarang. Seokjin yang dulu bisa mengatasi traumanya tanpa hipnoterapi, tapi Seokjin yang sekarang, jelas butuh hipnoterapi."

"Seokjin akan.. melupakanku?"

"Kurasa ini yang terbaik. Aku sudah menjadi dokter Seokjin sejak lama. Aku menyayanginya seperti anakku sendiri, dan karena itu aku memintamu untuk menjauhi Seokjin, Namjoon."

"Aku.."

"Jauhi Seokjin, biarkan Seokjin merasakan kebahagiaannya lagi. Seokjin tidak pantas menerima semua kegilaan dan trauma mendalam ini."

Namjoon terdiam, dia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Selama ini dia berusaha menjadi kebahagiaan Seokjin. Tapi dia juga tahu kalau dialah penyebab penderitaan Seokjin. Namjoon menggeleng pelan dan tubuhnya gemetar, dia tidak sadar kalau ternyata dia sudah mulai menangis. Dia mencintai Seokjin, tapi dia juga tidak bisa membiarkan Seokjin menjadi gila seperti sekarang.

"Jauhi Seokjin, pergilah dari kehidupannya, Namjoon. Jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapannya."

"Apa.. apa tidak ada cara lain?"

"Tidak ada, kalau kau tidak ingin kehilangan Seokjin, seharusnya kau tidak melakukan hal yang membuat Seokjin trauma."

"Tapi aku.. aku tidak bisa kehilangan dia.."

"Tapi dia menderita, Namjoon. Dia amat sangat menderita. Kau harus melepasnya."

"Aku akan mengizinkanmu melakukan hipnoterapi padanya, tapi kumohon.. jangan minta aku untuk menjauh dari Seokjin. Aku.. aku tidak bisa kehilangan dia."

Dokter Choi menggeleng tegas, "Tidak, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Kau harus memilih salah satu, apa kau ingin Seokjin bahagia, atau kau ingin membiarkannya mati perlahan seperti itu?"

Namjoon terdiam, dia terisak dan menatap cincin pertunangannya. "Aku mencintainya, Dokter.."

"Dan rasa cintamu itu membunuhnya secara perlahan, Namjoon."

Namjoon menunduk menatap cincin pertunangannya, "Apa Seokjin masih memakai cincin pertunangan kami?"

Dokter Choi terdiam, dia membuka laci mejanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak cincin. "Kami melepaskannya karena kami takut benda ini akan membahayakan Seokjin. Seokjin sedang berada dalam kondisi kejiwaan yang tidak stabil, bahkan kami harus memasukkannya dalam ruang isolasi. Jadi kami.. melepas cincinnya."

Namjoon mengambil kotak cincin itu dengan tangan gemetar, dia membukanya dan melihat cincin milik Seokjin ada di sana. Namjoon tahu dia harus memilih, Seokjin berhak bahagia, dan jika kebahagiaan Seokjin akan datang bukan dengan melalui Namjoon, maka Namjoon harus menerimanya.

Namjoon menutup kotak itu dan menatap Dokter Choi, "Lakukan hipnoterapi itu. Aku.. bersedia menghilang dari ingatan dan kehidupan Seokjin." Namjoon meneteskan airmatanya tepat setelah dia mengatakan itu, dadanya terasa sesak, dia berharap Tuhan mencabut nyawanya saat itu juga.

Dokter Choi menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "Baiklah."

"Tapi Dokter Choi.."

"Ya?"

"Berjanjilah kau akan membahagiakan Seokjin. Berjanjilah kalau kau akan memperlakukannya seperti keluargamu. Berjanjilah padaku."

Dokter Choi mengangguk, "Aku akan mengangkat Seokjin sebagai anak tepat setelah hipnoterapi itu selesai. Tapi Namjoon, kau harus berjanji kalau kau akan benar-benar menghilang dari kehidupan Seokjin."

Namjoon mengangguk mantap, "Aku bersumpah. Aku akan mengurus surat pengunduran diriku secepatnya. Aku akan menebus dosaku."

Dokter Choi mengangguk paham, "Baiklah, kau bisa pergi sekarang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung berjalan menghampiri Jungkook yang sedang sibuk di dalam lab, dia berhenti tepat di depan Jungkook dan Jungkook mendesah kesal, dia berbalik dan bermaksud untuk pergi tapi Taehyung menahan tangannya.

"Apa?" tukas Jungkook galak.

"Maafkan aku."

Jungkook mendengus, "Maafmu tidak akan memutar waktu. Kau tidak akan bisa mengubah apa yang sudah terjadi."

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan memohon, "Kookie, kumohon.."

Jungkook mendelik menatap Taehyung, "Jangan pernah memanggilku seperti itu atau aku akan membunuhmu."

"Aku akan membantumu menemukan pelaku pembunuhan malam itu, Jungkook. Aku akan membantumu." Taehyung merogoh bagian dalam pakaiannya dan melepas kalung yang selalu dipakainya, "Kau lihat? Ini kalung yang aku ambil malam itu, dan kurasa ini ada hubungannya dengan kematian keluargamu."

"Berhenti mengingatkan aku soal hal itu!" Jungkook menatap Taehyung tajam, "Jangan pernah membahas soal keluargaku lagi. Kau.. kau tidak pantas mengucapkan itu." Jungkook melepas sarung tangan yang dikenakannya, "Aku keluar dari kasus ini."

Jungkook berbalik dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan lab. Taehyung menghela nafas pelan, dia tidak tahu dia harus meminta maaf dengan cara apa. Jungkook jelas membencinya.

Taehyung menunduk menatap meja dan kemudian dia mendengar suara ' _piip'_ pelan dan sebuah kertas keluar dari mesin di hadapannya. Taehyung melirik kertas itu dan membaca hasilnya, Taehyung memperhatikan setiap tulisan yang tertera di sana.

"Hmm? Bukankah ini bahan dasar untuk cairan pemutih? Tapi ini bahan yang cukup kuat, bahan ini jarang digunakan. Kenapa sekolah butuh bahan seperti ini?"

Taehyung terdiam sebentar kemudian dia membelalakkan matanya saat dia merasa dia mendapatkan sesuatu. Dia menyambar kalungnya di atas meja dan berlari keluar, dia harus segera menyelesaikan kasus ini agar dia bisa segera mencari dalang di balik pembantaian keluarga Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon menatap surat pengunduran dirinya dengan tatapan kosong, dia sudah memutuskan kalau dia akan menghilang dari kehidupannya yang sekarang. Dan dia juga berencana untuk mengakui semua dosanya, sudah saatnya semua orang mengetahui kebenaran soal dirinya.

Namjoon melepaskan cincin berukiran diávolos dari jarinya dan meletakkannya di meja, bersamaan dengan sebuah _flashdisk_ yang dia masukkan dalam amplop. Namjoon menuliskan _'untuk Taehyung'_ di bagian atas amplop berisi _flashdisk_ tersebut.

"Maafkan aku.." gumam Namjoon pelan.

Namjoon merogoh bagian dalam pakaiannya dan menarik keluar kalung berbandulkan cincin milik Seokjin, "Maafkan aku, Jinnie.."

Namjoon berdiri dan menatap seisi ruangannya, dia yakin dia akan merindukan masa-masa saat dia bekerja di ruangan ini. Namjoon tersenyum sedih dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Dia sudah siap.

Dia sudah siap untuk menghilang selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok menatap Jihoon yang terbaring lemah di sebuah ranjang rumah sakit. Dokter bilang Jihoon kehilangan banyak darah dan dia harus dirawat selama beberapa hari. Hoseok menggenggam tangan Jihoon, "Jihoonie, bangunlah.."

Hoseok mengusap buku-buku jari Jihoon perlahan, "Apa kau ingat dulu kau selalu mengatakan kalau kau akan berada di sisiku selamanya? Kau akan menepati ucapanmu, kan?"

Jihoon tidak bergeming. Dokter bilang Jihoon akan segera sadar, tapi dia tidak bisa memastikan kapan Jihoon akan sadar.

"Jihoon, kurasa aku selalu membahayakanmu, ya? Apa kau tidak membenciku? Apa kau benar-benar tidak membenciku setelah semua yang aku lakukan padamu?"

Hoseok menatap Jihoon sedih, "Haruskah aku pergi, Jihoonie? Apa aku harus pergi agar kau bisa bahagia? Aku seperti kutukan bagimu, kau selalu menderita saat sedang bersamaku. Bahkan aku.. aku adalah yang membunuh kedua orang tuamu."

Hoseok menundukkan kepalanya, "Itu benar. Aku adalah orang yang membunuh orang tuamu, aku yang memberi mereka tiket perjalanan yang menyebabkan mereka tewas karena pesawat mereka dibajak. Aku juga menyebabkan kematian kedua orang tuaku karena mereka kecelakaan saat hendak menemuiku di rumahku. Aku ini kutukan, Jihoon. Aku tidak pantas berada bersamamu."

Hoseok merasakan pandangannya mulai mengabur karena airmata, "Aku juga menyebabkanmu nyaris terbunuh, karena hari itu aku mengajakmu ikut bersamaku hingga kau harus bertemu dengan pembunuh itu. Aku.. benar-benar tidak pantas untuk bersama denganmu, Jihoon."

"Aku ini kutukan, semua yang berada di sekitarku pasti akan merana. Kadang aku berpikir, kenapa bukan aku saja yang mati? Kalau aku mati, aku pasti akan menyelamatkan semua yang berada di sisiku, kan?"

Hoseok tersenyum dengan airmata yang mulai mengalir dari matanya, "Aku ini kutukan, tapi aku dengan kurang ajarnya malah jatuh cinta padamu."

Hoseok mengelus pipi Jihoon lembut, "Maafkan aku karena sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Aku.. aku tidak pantas untukmu. Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku, Jihoonie.."

Hoseok bergerak bangun dan mengecup dahi Jihoon, airmatanya menetes dan jatuh ke pipi Jihoon. "Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik. Selamat tinggal."

Hoseok menjauhkan dirinya dari Jihoon dan berjalan keluar dari ruang rawat Jihoon. Tepat setelah pintu itu tertutup, Jihoon membuka matanya. Sebenarnya dia sudah sadar sejak Hoseok memulai pengakuannya, tapi Jihoon tidak berani membuka matanya. Dia ingin mendengar semuanya dan ternyata dia mendengar kenyataan yang sangat mengejutkan.

Hoseok adalah orang yang menyebabkan kematian kedua orang tuanya. Hoseok adalah orang yang membuatnya sebatang kara.

"Apa.. apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumam Jihoon pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi membuka pintu apartemen mereka dan melangkah masuk ke dalam. Dia membuka sepatunya, "Jimin? Aku sudah pulang."

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya saat dia tidak mendengarkan balasan dari Jimin, dia berjalan masuk dan dia melihat Jimin tengah duduk di ruang tengah apartemen mereka.

"Jimin? Kenapa?" tanya Yoongi.

Jimin menatap Yoongi, kemudian melemparkan kertas-kertas yang dipegangnya ke meja. Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya bingung, tapi dia memutuskan untuk mengambil kertas-kertas itu dan membacanya.

Kertas-kertas itu adalah hasil DNA, dan kertas itu menjelaskan bahwa ada kecocokan antara benda-benda yang diuji dengan DNA dari seluruh korban milik Suga.

"Kau adalah Suga, benar?" ujar Jimin datar.

Kertas-kertas itu terlepas dari tangan Yoongi dan berserakkan di bawah kakinya, dia tidak menyangka Jimin akan mengetahui kepribadiannya yang dulu.

"Ji-Jimin.. aku.."

"Kau adalah Suga, makanya kau bisa memiliki pemahaman tersendiri soal pembunuh. Itu karena kau adalah pembunuh!" Jimin berdiri dan menatap Yoongi tajam.

"Kemarin aku menemukan kotak hitam penuh dengan barang-barang berisi pisau, tali, bahkan mata pisau gergaji. Aku meminta Daehyun memeriksanya dan ternyata kau benar-benar Suga." Jimin mendengus keras, "Aku tidak percaya ini, aku berpacaran dengan seorang pembunuh gila. Aku tidur seranjang dengan seorang pembunuh sinting yang meminum darahnya sendiri!"

"Jimin!" sentak Yoongi.

"Apa? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu soal Suga yang hobi meminum darah korbannya, hah? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau disaat kau tidak meminum darah korbanmu, maka kau akan meminum darahmu sendiri? Aku mengetahui itu dari gelas yang kutemukan dalam kotak itu. Kau tidak membersihkannya dan di situ Daehyun menemukan darah dari seluruh korban beserta air liurmu, Suga. Kau meminum darah mereka."

Yoongi tergagap, dia tidak menyangka Jimin akan mengetahui segalanya secepat ini.

"Sekarang kau hanya perlu memilih, apa kau akan membunuhku dan Daehyun karena mengetahui rahasia ini, atau kau akan menyerahkan dirimu pada polisi."

"Jimin itu masa lalu.."

"Dan apakah kau pikir masa lalu akan terlupakan begitu saja hanya karena kau sudah menjalani hidup dengan baik saat ini?" Jimin menggeleng, "Kita hidup dari masa lalu kita, Min Yoongi." Jimin mengambil pisau milik Yoongi yang dia letakkan di sofa dan melemparnya ke atas meja.

"Pilih. Bunuh aku atau serahkan dirimu ke polisi."

"Aku akan dihukum mati kalau aku menyerahkan diri ke polisi."

"Kau berani menghilangkan nyawa orang lain tapi kau tidak berani kehilangan nyawamu sendiri? Lucu sekali."

Yoongi mengambil pisaunya di atas meja, "Aku tidak bisa membunuhmu. Aku terlalu mencintaimu, Jimin. Kau adalah orang yang membawaku ke dunia yang lebih baik, aku tidak akan bisa membunuh malaikat penolongku." Yoongi mengangkat pisaunya, "Dan aku tidak akan mau mati sebagai Suga. Jadi.."

 _ **Jleb**_

Yoongi menusukkan pisaunya ke perutnya sendiri, dia terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. "Jadi.. biarkan aku.. mati.. sebagai Min Yoongi.."

Yoongi jatuh terduduk dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari perutnya. Jimin segera menangkap tubuh Yoongi dan meletakkan kepalanya ke pangkuannya.

"Astaga, _Hyung_ …" Jimin panik, dia tidak mau kehilangan Yoongi secepat ini. Dia hanya terlalu kaget mengetahui fakta soal Yoongi yang ternyata adalah Suga, dia berharap Yoongi menyerahkan dirinya ke polis, bukannya bunuh diri seperti ini.

Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya yang berlumuran darahnya sendiri ke pipi Jimin, "Kau.. harus tahu.. uhuk.. kau harus tahu kalau aku.. mencintaimu.. sebagai Min Yoongi.." Yoongi tersenyum lemah dan terbatuk lagi, memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya dan setelahnya matanya terpejam.

"Tidak, tidak. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. _Hyung_? Yoongi _Hyung_?" panggil Jimin berulang kali.

Yoongi tidak bergeming, dia tetap diam dengan wajah yang semakin pucat dan darah yang mengalir deras dari perutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung melangkah masuk ke ruangan Namjoon dan dia mengerutkan dahinya bingung saat dia tidak melihat Namjoon. Dia baru saja menangkap tersangka kasus pembunuhan itu yang ternyata adalah guru olahraga di sekolah itu.

Dia bermaksud untuk mengajak Namjoon menginterogasi guru itu, tapi ternyata Namjoon tidak ada di kantornya. Taehyung berjalan ke meja Namjoon dan dia melihat surat pengunduran diri beserta sebuah amplop bertuliskan namanya. Dan di atas amplop itu ada sebuah cincin.

Taehyung mengambil cincin itu dengan dahi berkerut, dia mengamati cincin itu dan seketika itu juga dia membulatkan matanya saat melihat ukiran di cincin itu. Ukiran di cincin itu adalah kata dalam bahasa Yunani, _di_ _á_ _volos_ , bahasa Yunani untuk iblis.

Bahasa yang sama dengan yang tertera di kalung yang selalu dipakainya. Kalung yang ditemukannya di rumah Jungkook pada malam berdarah itu.

"Namjoon, kau.."

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah _chapter_ menuju akhir cerita. Semuanya jadi rumit ya? Aku juga merasa begitu *eh?*

Sudah jelas kan? Siapa dalang utama dalam penderitaan Seokjin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook? Hahaha

Dan sudah tahu kan, dosa apa yang dilakukan Hoseok pada Jihoon?

Lalu, sudah jelas kan Suga itu siapa?

Jadi.. apa yang belum jelas? Apa lagi yang harus aku jelaskan? Haha

Oya, kemarin ada yang bertanya, apakah ini akan _happy end_?

Hmm, bagaimana menurut kalian? Kira-kira cerita ini akan _happy end_ atau tidak?

.

.

.

Oya, sedikit keterangan untuk membuat kalian mengerti alur waktu cerita ini.

Satu, Seokjin dirawat di rumah sakit sejak _chapter_ kemarin. Satu hari sudah berlalu karena di akhir hari Hoseok menemukan fakta kalau Christian adalah pelaku pembunuhan. Kemudian hari ini Namjoon menemui dokter Choi, makanya dokter itu bilang Seokjin sudah dirawat selama dua hari.

Dua, perjalanan menuju villa milik Christian, penangkapan Christian, dan beberapa prosedur lainnya akan memakan waktu kurang lebih satu hari. Makanya Jimin bisa memiliki waktu untuk mendapatkan hasil DNA dari barang-barang yang ditemukannya di kardus karena dia sudah menemukan barang-barang itu saat Yoongi sedang pergi bekerja, sebelum dia menemukan lokasi Christian.

Tiga, tidak ada yang menyadari kepergian Namjoon karena Taehyung sedang sibuk mencari tersangka, Jungkook sudah keluar dari kasus itu, Hoseok mengurus Jihoon, dan Yoongi mengurus Christian.

Kenapa Jihoon sudah sadar saat Hoseok menemaninya? Karena Jihoon sudah pingsan sejak di villa, jadi mereka bergegas membawa Jihoon ke rumah sakit. Saat sedang ditangani, keluarga dilarang untuk masuk dan menemani pasien, pasien boleh ditemani setelah kondisinya stabil. Dan Jihoon hanya butuh transfusi darah, makanya dia bisa sadar saat Hoseok berbicara.

Aku menjelaskan ini agar kalian tidak bingung. Karena kurasa beberapa pasti akan bingung dengan kondisi di dalam cerita jika tidak memikirkannya sampai seperti ini. Hehe.

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


	9. Chapter 8

**The Dark Side of The Truth**

 **Pair** :

Kim Taehyung (V) x Jeon Jungkook (Jungkook)

Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster) x Kim Seokjin (Jin)

Park Jimin (Jimin) x Min Yoongi (Suga)

Jung Hoseok (J-Hope) x Lee Jihoon (Woozi)

 **Rated** : M (for dark theme)

 **Length** : Chaptered

 **Summary** :

Kebenaran akan menjelaskan segalanya, tapi kadang kebenaran itu sendiri akan membawa sebuah hal gelap lainnya. "Some words are better left unspoken." / VKook, NamJin, MinYoon and Hoseok fanfiction. BL. AU.

 **Warning** :

Fiction, BL, AU. Inspired by **I Need U** MV and **Dope** MV.

.

.

.

 _Enjoy_!

.

.

.

 **Chapter 8**

 _ **_Tiga Tahun Kemudian_**_

Namjoon berdiri di balik pagar seraya menatap seseorang yang sedang berdiri di antara anak-anak sebuah TK. Namjoon tersenyum kecil saat melihat sosok itu tersenyum dengan begitu riangnya.

Tiga tahun sudah berlalu sejak Namjoon pergi mengasingkan dirinya, tapi dia tetap tidak bisa menyangkal kalau seluruh hati dan jiwanya akan terpaut pada satu orang, Kim Seokjin.

Namjoon menepati janjinya pada Dokter Choi untuk tidak menemui Seokjin lagi. Dia yakin Seokjin sudah melupakannya bersama dengan masa lalunya yang buruk berkat hipnoterapi yang dilakukan Dokter Choi. Dan sebenarnya selama pengasingan dirinya ini, Namjoon menunggu polisi memburunya karena masalah masa lalunya, tapi polisi tidak pernah datang untuk memburunya.

Tiga tahun lalu, Namjoon memberikan sebuah _file_ rahasia berisi sebuah organisasi gelap bernama _Di_ _á_ _volos_ , organisasi milik keluarganya sendiri, pada Taehyung. Dulu Namjoon adalah bagian dari organisasi itu dan tugas pertamanya adalah untuk melenyapkan keluarga Seokjin yang ayah dan ibunya adalah seorang hakim.

Sebenarnya tugas Namjoon sangat mudah, tapi saat dia melihat Seokjin sekarat, dia ketakutan. Nurani hati anak kecil seperti Namjoon terluka saat dia melihat Seokjin sekarat. Atas dasar itulah dia menghubungi polisi dan meminta mereka menolong Seokjin.

Sekitar satu bulan kemudian Namjoon mengetahui niat keluarganya untuk melenyapkan keluarga Jeon yang seorang Jenderal Kepolisian. Namjoon mencoba mencegah, tapi dia hanyalah anak-anak yang tidak berdaya melawan seluruh orang dewasa itu.

Organisasinya sangat suka membunuh dengan cara brutal dan sadis, makanya mereka melepaskan empat serigala buas untuk menghabisi seluruh keluarga Jeon pada satu malam. Namjoon tidak pernah bisa mencegah itu dan di malam setelah pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh organisasi milik keluarganya, Namjoon memutuskan untuk melarikan diri dan melaporkan keluarganya ke polisi.

Namjoon yang saat itu masih kecil dimasukkan ke dalam Lembaga Perlindungan Saksi dan seluruh identitas serta masa lalunya dirahasiakan. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Namjoon adalah anak kecil dari organisasi _Di_ _á_ _volos_. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau Namjoon adalah pewaris tunggal organisasi itu, identitasnya berhasil disembunyikan dengan sangat rapi. Namjoon berhasil terlahir kembali sebagai Kim Namjoon yang baru.

Di usianya yang ke-17, Namjoon memutuskan untuk mengikuti pendidikan militer hingga akhirnya dia berhasil masuk ke dunia kepolisian dan akhirnya bekerja sebagai Kepala Polisi di Kepolisian Pusat Seoul.

Namjoon merasa sangat yakin dia akan memulai hidup barunya dengan baik, kemudian dia tidak sengaja bertemu Taehyung dan melihat kalung milik organisasinya yang melingkar di leher Taehyung. Namjoon menanyakan soal kalung itu dan dia mengetahui soal trauma masa lalu Taehyung soal ruangan berdarah yang Taehyung takutkan.

Dari sanalah Namjoon tahu bahwa Taehyung melihat malam pembantaian keluarga Jeon. Taehyung memang mengatakan kalau dia tidak berhasil mengetahui siapa Diávolos itu. Dan itu wajar saja karena seluruh organisasi itu sudah dibasmi atas pengakuan Namjoon. Pembasmian organisasi itu juga tidak diberitakan karena organisasi itu sendiri adalah organisasi yang sangat misterius.

Namjoon tahu dia seharusnya mengatakan kebenarannya pada Taehyung, tapi dia tidak berani. Dia takut Taehyung akan melaporkannya pada polisi.

Kemudian Namjoon bertemu Seokjin, orang yang nyaris dia bunuh bertahun-tahun lalu. Waktu itu Namjoon mendekati Seokjin hanya sebagai penebusan rasa bersalahnya, tapi lambat laun Namjoon sadar bahwa dia memang jatuh cinta pada Seokjin dan dia sangat menyesal atas perbuatannya dulu.

Disaat Namjoon sudah merasa dia menemukan kehidupan barunya bersama Seokjin, anggota keluarga Jeon yang selamat muncul di hadapannya. Namjoon nyaris gila saat dia melihat Jeon Jungkook masuk ke kantornya sebagai salah satu CSI.

Rasa bersalah dan penyesalan menggerogoti setiap sel di dalam tubuh Namjoon hingga dia nyaris gila. Dan dia yakin karena itulah dia tidak sengaja mengigau soal rasa bersalahnya pada Seokjin dan meminta maaf pada Seokjin saat dia mengigau.

Namjoon tidak menyangka kesalahan kecilnya akan membawa banyak kesalahan beruntun lainnya yang berujung pada pengakuan dosanya dan dia yang harus kehilangan Seokjin.

Dua bulan lalu Namjoon akhirnya berhasil menemukan Seokjin. Pria itu kini menjabat sebagai dokter umum di sebuah klinik kecil dan sesekali Seokjin akan mengajar di sebuah TK. Namjoon sangat senang saat dia melihat Seokjin hidup dengan bahagia, berbeda dengannya yang selama tiga tahun ini merasakan kehampaan yang sangat karena kehilangan Seokjin.

Namjoon tidak tahu bagaimana kabar anggota kepolisian yang lain. Dia tidak pernah mencoba mencari tahu karena Namjoon rasa, dia tidak berhak muncul lagi di sana.

Namjoon memperhatikan Seokjin yang sedang mengajak anak-anak itu untuk kembali ke kelas. Namjoon tersenyum saat melihat Seokjin tertawa dengan manis. Dia menghembuskan nafas pelan dan berjalan meninggalkan TK itu. Dia sudah merasa cukup hanya dengan melihat senyuman Seokjin, baginya, selama Seokjin bahagia, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon membuka pintu sebuah restoran dengan perlahan, di tangannya dia membawa beberapa buku teks tebal yang membebani lengan mungilnya. Sejak kejadian tiga tahun lalu, Jihoon sudah menyelesaikan tesisnya dan sekarang dia menjabat sebagai seorang dosen.

Dan sejak tiga tahun lalu, Jihoon tidak pernah bertemu Hoseok lagi. Hoseok menghilang dan pergi meninggalkannya yang saat itu masih terbaring di rumah sakit. Jihoon sudah mencoba mencari tapi ternyata Hoseok berhenti bekerja dan pindah dari rumahnya.

Jihoon menghela nafas pelan dan duduk di salah satu meja yang kosong, dia memesan satu _caramel machiatto_ dan memulai pekerjaannya membuat materi untuk bahan ajar di kelas berikutnya. Jihoon bekerja dalam diam dan tak lama kemudian pesanannya tiba, namun Jihoon melihat satu buah _muffin_ cokelat yang tidak dia pesan ikut diletakkan di meja.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak memesan ini." ujar Jihoon pada _waiter_ yang mengantar pesanannya.

"Ah, itu diberikan oleh seorang pria. Dia bilang itu untuk anda." _Waiter_ itu menyerahkan kertas kecil pada Jihoon, "Dia juga memberikan ini."

Jihoon menerima kertas itu dan membacanya, dia melihat tulisan tangan yang saat dikenalnya tertera di sana dan perlahan-lahan mata Jihoon memanas. Kertas itu hanya bertuliskan satu kalimat _**'Jangan bekerja terlalu keras, Jihoonie..'**_ , tapi itu sanggup membuat dunia Jihoon runtuh seketika. Hanya ada satu orang di dunia ini yang memanggilnya 'Jihoonie'.

Jihoon berdiri dan menatap sekeliling restoran kemudian dia berlari keluar, dia menatap sekeliling dengan penuh harap, berharap dia bisa melihat seseorang yang sejak tiga tahun lalu selalu dirindukan olehnya.

Jihoon mencengkram kertas kecil itu erat-erat, " _Hyungie_.."

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok berjalan masuk ke sebuah restoran untuk membeli kopi. Setelah keluar dari CSI tiga tahun lalu, Hoseok sekarang bekerja sebagai seorang pembalap. Butuh waktu cukup lama, namun Hoseok berhasil dikenal sebagai pembalap professional dengan nama samaran, J-Hope.

Dia sengaja bersikeras menggunakan nama samaran karena dia tidak ingin seseorang mengenalinya sebagai Jung Hoseok. Dia sudah berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan masa lalunya dan juga melupakan Jihoon selama tiga tahun terakhir. Dan dia tidak berhasil, Hoseok tidak bisa melupakan Jihoon, mantan tunangannya.

Tiga tahun lalu, Hoseok meninggalkan Jihoon di rumah sakit dengan sebuah surat bertuliskan pengakuan dan permintaan maafnya pada Jihoon. Hoseok juga memasukkan cincin pertunangan mereka ke dalam surat itu. Hoseok sudah bertekad untuk meninggalkan Jihoon agar Jihoon menemukan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik darinya.

Hoseok berjalan menuju kasir restoran dan memesan kopi. Selagi pesanannya dibuat, Hoseok memutuskan untuk menatap seisi restoran dan menikmati desain interior restoran. Tapi matanya terhenti di salah satu meja. Meja itu terisi oleh seorang pria dengan kulit putih pucat. Pria itu terlihat serius bekerja di depan _laptop_ nya, sesekali dia akan melirik buku teks tebal di sebelahnya dan kembali mengetik. Hoseok tersenyum saat melihat dahi pria itu mengerut lucu karena terlalu serius.

Seorang pelayan datang memberikan pesanan Hoseok, Hoseok menoleh ke arahnya. "Ah, aku menambah pesananku dengan satu _muffin_ cokelat. Tolong berikan ke pria yang duduk di meja nomor 7." Hoseok meraih kertas dan pulpen yang ada di meja kasir, "Dan tolong berikan ini padanya." Hoseok berujar setelah dia menulis sesuatu di kertas itu. Pelayan itu mengangguk dan menerika kertas itu dari Hoseok.

Hoseok tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

Hoseok melirik Jihoon sekali lagi kemudian dia melangkah keluar dari restoran itu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan Jihoon lagi setelah tiga tahun, dan dia merasa sangat bersyukur karena itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung berjalan sambil memperhatikan kertas-kertas berisi laporan forensik mengenai kasus yang sedang dia tangani. Sejak kejadian tiga tahun lalu, Taehyung memutuskan untuk tetap menjadi detektif. Dia juga memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah Namjoon dan keluarganya yang bisa dibilang menghancurkan separuh waktu hidupnya.

Taehyung memutuskan untuk melupakan masa lalu kelam itu dan memulai hidup barunya. Taehyung hanya memeriksa _flashdisk_ yang diberikan Namjoon dan langsung memberikannya pada Jungkook yang waktu itu sudah mengundurkan diri dari Kepolisian Seoul karena tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi.

Sejak hari itu Taehyung tidak pernah bertemu dengan Jungkook lagi. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana Jungkook menangani pengakuan Namjoon, tapi kelihatannya Jungkook juga memutuskan untuk melupakan masalah itu. Karena biar bagaimanapun, Namjoon sudah mengakui kalau dia sudah menutup organisasi keluarganya dengan usahanya sendiri. Dan Namjoon meminta permohonan maaf atas nama keluarganya.

"Detektif Kim, ada yang ingin menemui anda. Dia bilang dia mengetahui sesuatu soal korban anda."

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara itu. Dia berbalik dan melihat seorang _officer_ berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Dimana orang itu?"

"Saya memintanya untuk menunggu di meja depan, Detektif Kim. Dia menunggu anda."

Taehyung menghela nafas pelan, "Oke, aku segera ke sana."

Taehyung memutar langkahnya dan berjalan ke arah meja depan atau resepsionis dari kantor polisi itu. Taehyung berjalan menghampiri meja depan dan bertanya kepada seorang polwan yang sedang bertugas. "Siapa yang ingin bertemu denganku?"

Polwan itu menoleh ke arah Taehyung, "Ah, dia sedang berdiri di sana, Detektif Kim. Dia bilang dia adalah seorang detektif swasta, namanya Jeon Jungkook."

"Siapa?" ujar Taehyung kaget.

"Kau lupa padaku, Taehyung- _ssi_?"

Taehyung berbalik dan dia langsung berhadapan dengan Jungkook yang tidak banyak berubah sejak tiga tahun terakhir. Rambut hitamnya masih sama, senyum lucunya juga masih sama. "J-Jungkook.."

Jungkook tersenyum, "Hai, kurasa kita akan kembali mengerjakan satu kasus bersama-sama, hum?"

Taehyung tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Dia terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya ke Jungkook. "Mohon bantuannya, Jungkook- _ssi_."

Jungkook tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja, Detektif Kim."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi membuka pintu apartemennya dengan perlahan, dia membuka sepatunya seraya mengatakan _'Aku pulang..'_ walaupun dia tahu tidak akan ada yang menyambutnya di rumah.

Tiga tahun lalu, Jimin menggagalkan percobaan bunuh diri Yoongi dan bergegas membawanya ke rumah sakit. Menurut dokter yang merawat Yoongi, Yoongi sempat koma selama satu minggu dan saat dia sadar, Jimin tidak ada di sisinya.

Tadinya Yoongi pikir Jimin hanya kebetulan sedang tidak menjenguknya, tapi hari berlalu dan Jimin tidak juga muncul. Hingga akhirnya Yoongi tahu kalau Jimin pergi meninggalkannya, apartemen yang mereka tinggali sudah kosong tanpa barang-barang Jimin disaat Yoongi datang dari rumah sakit.

Jimin hanya memberikan sebuah surat yang menjelaskan kalau dia sudah melenyapkan semua barang bukti yang membuktikan kalau dia adalah Suga. Jimin juga sudah mengatakan pada Daehyun untuk menyembunyikan segalanya.

Yoongi tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Kepergian Jimin terasa begitu tiba-tiba dan pria itu tidak pernah muncul lagi di sekitar Yoongi selama tiga tahun terakhir. Yoongi tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain tetap diam di apartemennya bersama Jimin yang Jimin tinggalkan tiga tahun lalu.

Yoongi berharap Jimin akan kembali pulang setelah tiga tahun berlalu. Bahkan Yoongi sengaja tidak mengubah _password_ apartemen mereka dengan harapan Jimin akan bisa langsung masuk apabila pria itu pulang. Tapi setelah tiga tahun, Jimin tidak juga datang.

Yoongi menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sebuah sofa, dia menatap foto dirinya dan Jimin yang dia cetak besar-besaran dan dia pajang di atas TV di apartemen mereka. "Jim, aku.. merindukanmu. Pulanglah, kumohon.." lirih Yoongi pelan dengan mata yang tertuju pada wajah Jimin yang tersenyum di foto.

 _ **Ting Tong**_

Yoongi menoleh ke arah pintu apartemennya saat dia mendengar suara _bell_ berbunyi. Dia mengerutkan dahinya, dia tidak pernah kedatangan tamu selama tiga tahun terakhir. Apa jangan-jangan itu Jimin?

Yoongi segera melompat bangun dan berlari ke arah pintu, dia membukanya dengan cepat dan dia melihat seorang petugas pengantar barang berdiri di hadapan pintunya.

Yoongi menghela nafas pelan dan langsung meraih kotak yang dipegang si petugas dan menandatangani slip penerimaan. Yoongi menggumamkan terima kasih dan tanpa menunggu si petugas mengucapkan sesuatu, Yoongi langsung menutup pintu apartemennya.

Yoongi tidak menyadari, bahwa ketika dia menutup pintunya, si pria pengantar barang itu tersenyum kecil. "Kau tidak berubah, _Baby Sugar_.." lirihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon menerima satu porsi _tteokbokki_ yang dia pesan di sebuah kedai kaki lima. Namjoon mengucapkan terima kasih dan memberikan uang yang harus dia bayar kepada si bibi penjual.

"Bibi! Apakah _tteokbokki_ nya masih ada?!"

Namjoon menoleh ke arah sebelahnya dan dia merasa jantungnya berdegup keras saat dia melihat Seokjin berdiri di sebelahnya.

Bibi penjual itu tertawa kecil, "Sudah habis, Seokjin- _ah_. Kau terlambat."

Seokjin mengerang kesal, "Tadi ada pasien yang datang disaat aku hendak menutup klinik. Bibi, apa benar-benar tidak ada lagi?" Seokjin cemberut dan menatap si bibi penjual dengan tatapan merajuk.

"Tidak ada, Seokjin- _ah_. Pulanglah, besok akan kusisakan _tteokbokki_ untukmu."

"Tapi aku maunya sekaraaanggg~" rengek Seokjin.

"Uhm, anu.."

Seokjin menoleh ke arah sebelahnya dan dia melihat seorang pria tengah menyodorkan kantung plastik yang dipegangnya pada Seokjin.

"Kalau mau.. kau bisa ambil ini. Aku baru saja membelinya tadi."

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya, dia menerima kantung plastik itu dan matanya berbinar saat melihat kalau plastik itu berisi _tteokbokki_. "Ini untukku?" tanyanya dengan gembira.

Pria itu mengangguk kecil dan Seokjin tersenyum riang.

"Terima kasih banyak, Tuan!" Seokjin mengulurkan tangannya, "Namaku Seokjin. Kim Seokjin."

Pria itu menyambut uluran tangan Seokjin, "Aku Kim Namjoon."

Seokjin tersenyum lebar, "Terima kasih, Namjoon- _ssi_. Besok kau akan kutraktir _soju_ di sini. Datanglah sekitar jam 9. Kau mau, kan?"

Namjoon mengangguk, "Tentu, Seokjin- _ssi_.."

"Oke, sampai ketemu besok!" Seokjin membungkuk ringan dan berlalu meninggalkan kedai kaki lima itu.

Namjoon tersenyum lebar seraya menatap punggung Seokjin yang menjauh.

Apakah Tuhan sedang memberikan kesempatan kedua padanya?

.

.

.

 _ **Kebenaran akan membawa sebuah pencerahan, tapi kadang kebenaran itu akan membawa sebuah hal gelap lainnya.**_

 _ **Tidak semua kebenaran akan membahagiakan, kadang kebenaran itu akan memberikan kita sebuah rasa sakit yang amat sangat.**_

 _ **Tapi..**_

 _ **Jika kita mampu mengatasi rasa sakit itu dengan terus menatap ke depan, bukan tidak mungkin kenyataan menyakitkan itu akan menghilang dan tergantikan dengan yang jauh lebih baik, kan?**_

 _ **Beberapa kata memang lebih baik tidak perlu diucapkan, tapi jika itu tidak diucapkan, maka kita akan hidup dalam kebohongan selamanya.**_

 _ **Dan.. tidak ada satu orang pun yang mau hidup dalam kebohongan, kan?**_

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

 _Yes, finally!_

Ceritanya sudah selesai! *tebar _confetti_ *

Terima kasih banyak atas dukungan kalian..

Tolong berikan tanggapan kalian di _review_ ~

.

.

.

.

 _ ***melarikan diri sebelum ditagih untuk membuat sequel***_

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


End file.
